The Silver Dragon
by Demon Eyes
Summary: Silvur Almasy is a new student at Balamb Garden and is soon thrown into a fight. (Written by a friend of mine, and posted for her.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
[I don't own FF8 nor do I own any of the character's. Except Silvur, so if you want to use her email me at Silvurdragon84@aol.com and I hope you enjoy.]  
  
Note: I just want to say, that this story is by me, I'm just posting it for a very good friend of mine. I enjoyed this story and so read it because you probably will too. --Cleo  
  
  


  
  
**The Silver Dragon**  
  
By:  
Kimberly Wolff  
**Silvurdragon84@aol.com**  
  
  
  
[-- **Chapter One** --]  


  
  
  
Silvur Almasy entered the main hall of Balamb Garden, stopping just short of the directory to survey her new home. She sighed and ran a gloved hand through her shoulder length silver hair, while at the same time, her jade green eyes scanned the directory for the location of the headmaster's office. She shook her head and thought, How does anyone find their way around this place? It's freakin' HUGE! Not taking her eyes off the screen, she placed her bags on the floor next to her, and then kicked the directory in frustration. "Ow, dammit!", she grabbed her foot, while dancing around on the other.  
  
After a moment she finally put her foot down and just looked around, hoping no one saw what just happened. At Galbadia, everyone knew her as a cool and collected person, who never lost her cool in battle, and never let anything get to her. But also as a loner, or as some said, a "lone wolf". That was how she liked it anyway, she did it so no one would, or could, find out about her past, or who she was related to. If the wrong people found out Seifer Almasy was her cousin, especially some people here at Balamb Garden..she didn't even want to think about it, so she pushed it out of her mind for the time being.   
  
  
  
Rinoa Heartilly sat on a bench near the fountain, reading a book. It had been 6 months since the whole Ultamecia and Time Compression mess. Life had returned to normal at the Garden, Squall was still the commander, Quisits had gotten her instructor's liscense back and was now teaching classes. Selphie, Irvine, and Zell were, well, they were themselves. Cid and Edea had given Rinoa a room of her own, even though she wasn't a SeeD, she had made Garden her home.  
  
All of a sudden she heard someone shout, "Dammit!", at that she looked up from her book to see a young woman holding her foot. Must've kicked the directory, she thought. She started giggling, then calmed herself, and stood up and headed in her direction. The stranger had finally put her foot down and was now, apparently, trying to figure out how to use the directory. She sighed, They have GOT to make that thing easier to understand.  
  
  
  
Silvur continued observing the directory until her eyes started to cross, making her shake her head and look up. When she did that she saw someone walking toward her, and was surprised when they stopped, and asked, "Lost?"  
  
"Yeah, could you tell me where I could find Headmaster Cid?", she said, her voice not showing her frustration at the directory.  
  
"Sure, it's on the third floor, but I'm afraid you have to have permission to go up there."  
  
"I should have permission, how else am I gonna give him my transfer papers?", she held up the file with her transfer papers, stats, and previous grades at Galbadia Garden.  
  
The stranger nodded, "I see, well all you have to do is take that elevator there.", she pointed to the elevator at the top of the stairs.  
  
Silvur nodded. "Thank you, I appreciate your help.", and with that picked up her bags and headed for the elevator.   
  
  
  
Rinoa was surprised at how cold the young woman had sounded toward her. She thought it reminded her of someone she knew, but couldn't place the attitude. As she went to walk away, she decided to find out who the young woman was and ran after her before she could get in the elevator. Rinoa called out, "Hey! Wait a minute!".   
  
The young woman turned to face Rinoa, "Yes?"  
  
She tried to think of something, "Uhh..I forgot to tell you, that, you have to be accompanied by someone who is allowed to go to the headmaster's office at all times."  
  
The young lady just looked at Rinoa, then spoke, "Are you allowed to go?"  
  
Rinoa nodded, "Yeah. Come on, I'll take you up there to see him.", then walked into the elevator before the stranger could protest.  
  
  
  
Silvur rolled her eyes and shook her head, then stepped onto the elevator. Why me?, she thought. They rode in silence until the stranger spoke up, "So..what's your name?"  
  
Oh, great, now she's gonna try and be friends. Might as well answer so she'll leave me alone. She shrugged and told her, "Silvur."  
  
"Cool name, mine's Rinoa, Rinoa Heartilly.", she held out a hand, "Nice to meey ya Silvur.", she paused, then said, "Do you have a last name? Or is it just Silvur?"  
  
"Yes, I do. If you want to know so bad.", she paused, "It's Almasy.", she said, with a hint of pride in her voice.  
  
"Almasy, as in related to Seifer Almasy?", she was surprised at this because she never knew Seifer had any living relatives.   
  
"Yes, I am his cousin. Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"Oh. No, of course not. I was just surprised, that's all. Seifer never mentioned he had a cousin."  
  
"I guess he wouldn't. He didn't know I was alive, until he saw me when he took over Galbadia Garden. He always figured I was killed, just like the rest of our family.", she stopped there, Why in the hell am I telling all my business to a total stranger?, she sighed and didn't say anything else the rest of the ride.  
  
  
  
Rinoa nodded and decided not to push the subject anymore. The elevator came to a stop at the third floor and the two stepped out. A maroon carpet lead to a set of oranately carved double doors, the edges gilded in gold. Rinoa walked up to them and knocked politely, and from inside they heard a muffled, "Come in."  
  
  
  
Headmaster Cid sat at his desk, a stack of paperwork in front of him. He looked up from the papers and was surprised to see Rinoa and a young lady with silver hair. Cid stood up and walked to the other side of his desk and leaned on it, "How can I help you today Rinoa?"  
  
She smiled, "I have a transfer student for you", she turned to the young lady, "Headmaster Cid, this is Silvur Almasy", she turned back to Cid, "Silvur, this is Headmaster Cid."  
  
Silvur nodded. "Nice to meet you sir, I have come to bring you my transfer papers.", she stepped forward and handed him the file. "You'll also find my grades from Galbadia and my stats."  
  
He nodded, while flipping through the pages, then finally said, "It says here you are a gunblade specialist. Tell me, which do you use, the revolver, or the Hyperion?"  
  
"Hyperion, sir.", she gave him a puzzled look. "Why?"  
  
"I see you follow in the footsteps of your cousin.", he looked up at her, "I take it Seifer is your cousin, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir. He is."  
  
"Uh-huh, I see. Well. Let me get you your class schedule and your dorm number and key.", he turned back to his desk and picked up a piece of paper, along with a key and handed them to her. Then said, "Welcome to Balamb Garden, Miss Almasy."  
  
  
  
She took the paper and key from Cid, then nodded to him once more and turned to leave the room, once again with Rinoa on her heels. She was becoming frustrated with her following her around, but didn't show it. When they reached the elevator and were on their way down again, Rinoa finally spoke, "So, who's class did you get?"  
  
She checked her schedule, "Instructor Quistis Trepe. And I have her   
classes at 11:00 hours, 14:00 hours, and 16:00 hours."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
  
  
Rinoa tried to think of something to talk about, but it was apparent Silvur wasn't going to be the one to start a conversation, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "You don't talk much, do you?"  
  
She shook her head, "I never really tried to talk to anyone. Most people are either afraid of me, or they hate me because of who my cousin is. So, I just said to myself one day, 'Why bother?', and decided to enjoy the pleasure of my own company."  
  
She giggled, then asked. "Did you just make a joke?"  
  
Silvur smiled, "Yeah, I guess I did. 'Enjoy the pleasure of my own company'.", she paused, "No wonder I'm always bored."  
  
She laughed again, "Look, there was another one."  
  
  
  
Maybe I should try and make a couple of friends over here, she thought, and decided to give it a try. The elevator reached the first floor and they stepped off. She turned to Rinoa, "Thanks for showing me the headmaster's office. I guess I should go find my dorm and put up my things."  
  
Rinoa nodded, "Ok, see ya.", she sat back down on the bench she was on earlier and went back reading her book.  
  
Silvur headed along the hallway, using the small map of Balamb Garden that came with her schedule, until she found the dorms, then checked each door until she found hers. She opened the door and entered the small common area she shared with someone else. Which apparently she wasn't going to be sharing since the other room was completely empthy and the bed stripped of its sheets. She shrugged and took the room that was right across from the doorway she was standing in.  
  
The room was better than the one she had at Galbadia Garden, for one   
you didn't have those aggrivating bunk beds, but the down side was, she didn't have her own study panel in here, so she was going to be forced to use her laptop. Sighing, she put her bag on the bed, and set her gunblade case in the corner, then started unpacking. First, she hung up all her clothes, SeeD cadet uniform(which she never wore), and the gray trenchcoat Seifer had given her for when she took her field exam. Then she proceded to place other things such as books, pictures of her and her deceased family, etc. on the shelves and wherever she liked them best, then finally hooked up her laptop and placed it on the small desk. She looked up at the clock on the wall and saw it was 10 minutes til her first class. "Damn.", she took off running for the elevator.  
  
  
  
Rinoa saw Silvur come running toward the elevator and waved, "Running   
late?", she called out.  
  
Silvur stopped and smiled, "Yep, that's why I was running."  
  
"You should, wouldn't do you any good to be late for your first class, now would it?", she smirked.  
  
Silvur laughed for the first time in years. "Yeah, guess not. Well, gotta go.", with that she bolted into the elevator before it closed.  
  
  
  
Quistis Trepe sat at her desk, reading the file Headmaster Cid gave her for Silvur Almasy, still finding it hard to believe Seifer had family. She was amazed at Silvur's stats and grades, the latest Scan that had been run showing her HP was, for some odd reason, well over 50,000. Her strength was in the 200's, along with her Vit, Mag, and Spr. She absorbed most kinds of magic, except for non-elemental and poison. Not to mention the list of magic she carried was non the less impressive for a cadet's. She never met a cadet with 100 Deaths, hell, she never met a cadet with 100 of ANY magic. She even had the Elem-Defx4 and Stat-Defx4 abilities. She was a gunblade user, which did surprise her, since not many female cadets used the gunblade, mainly because it was too hard to master.  
  
She took a sip of her coffee, and was startled when someone entered the class all of a sudden. Looking up from the file she saw it was Silvur Almasy herself. Quistis closed the file and set it on her desk and said at the same time, "Hello, you're a little early, aren't you?"  
  
Silvur looked at her, confused. "The clock in my room showed it was 10 minutes til class begun. How much longer til class is supposed to begin?"  
  
She gave a small laugh, and pointed to the clock behind Silvur. "Not for another 20 minutes. Looks like you've got a fast clock on your hands."  
  
Silvur sighed, "Yeah, looks like it. Oh well, I can just get used to my study panel while I wait", she walked over to Quistis' desk and asked, "Which study panel is mine?"  
  
She pointed to the one right in front, "Just take that one over there."  
  
Silvur nodded, then went over to her panel and flipped it on. Going over the tutorial and the rules of Balamb Garden, waiting for class to begin.  



	2. Chapter Two

  
  
  
[-- **Chapter 2** --]  
  
  
  


Class was a bore for Silvur, as usual. They discussed the normal things, junctioning magic, GF's, stuff she already knew. Instructor Trepe announced that in the next class they were to head to the training center and she was going to grade them on their fighting skills. Upon hearing this Silvur laughed to herself, This is gonna be easier than I thought. At that the bell rang to dismiss them and she stood up from her desk, then stretched. I guess I should go warmup then. If they have any monsters worth fighting, that is, she smirked and left the classroom, heading for the elevator, which was awfully crowded.  
  
The elevator reached the first floor and she stepped off, heading back to her dorm to retrieve her gunblade. The model of gunblade she used was much like Seifer's Hyperion, only the model of the gun and the look of the blade were different, the gun being a Glock .35 and the blade itself was black with a silver dragon engraving going down it, nearly to the tip of the tip.   
  
After grabbing the gunblade, she headed for the training center. Just before she reached it, she heard someone yell her name, "Silvur!", she turned around to find the person who was calling her and found Rinoa running over to her. Now what, I don't have time to make friends now, she sighed and rolled her eyes while waiting for Rinoa to chatch up.  
  
  
  
She stopped in front of Silvur and smiled, "Where ya goin'?", then looked down at the gunblade case Silvur was carrying, "Oh, your going to train?"  
  
She just smirked, "No, Rinoa. I'm to going to cuddle with the monsters. Of course I'm going to train, what else would I be going in there to do?"  
  
"Well, you don't have to be rude about it."  
  
"I was just kidding with you, if I was being rude, then I'm sorry."  
  
She was shocked for a moment, then said, "It's ok, I just misunderstood.", she paused, "Well, can I come train with you?"  
  
  
  
She was about to say goodbye when Rinoa asked if she could come with her, "Uhh..yeah, if you want.", she was still shocked that she had apologized for something she didn't even do. Me, apologize to someone? That's something I've never done before, she shrugged it off, then headed into the training center, with Rinoa on her heels. Stopping just at the gates that lead to the area where the T-Rexaurs were common, she removed her gunblade from it's case, the blade glinting in the light.  
  
While loading a clip of AP ammo into the gun, she heard Rinoa say, "Umm..sure you wouldn't want to go in the other way?", she pointed toward the other set of doors.  
  
"Why would I? Aren't they the same?"  
  
"No, this one leads to the area where the T-Rexaurs are.", she sounded a little nervous.  
  
She sensed Rinoa was scared, then smiled, "Well then, that's a monster worthy of my skills, I think I'll go in this way.", with that she pushed open the doors and walked in.  
  
  
  
She's nuts! Well, if she get's eaten by a damn T-Rexaur, I'm certainly NOT sticking around to help, she shook her head and followed Silvur. Not long after they entered they were attacked by not one, but TWO T-Rexaurs. Rinoa readied her Shooting Star. Oh, this is just GREAT, why in the hell did I come in here?  
  
  
  
The two monsters stood in front of Silvur, roaring and waiting for her to attack. She just smirked and then suddenly casted Stop on one of the T-Rexaurs to give her a chance to take out the first one. With that done, she used her Darkside command, and charged after the T-Rexaur. She did a spin in the air, bringing the blade around to slash the monster, knocking away half of its HP in a single blow, while at the same time, the Darkside command knocked away about 500 of her own HP. Small price to pay, she smirked. The T-Rexaur stumbled back, giving her a chance to use the attack again, killing it this time.  
  
  
  
Rinoa just stood there, watching Silvur fight, her mouth hanging open. Damn, that was FAST! Just then the second T-Rexaur awoke, and Rinoa summoned Shiva, the ice GF. Using the boost ability, Rinoa got Shiva's Diamond Dust attack to take away over 10,000 of the monster's HP, after that the T-Rexaur stumbled back, and Silvur delivered the finishing blow. She just stood there, shocked at how the fight had ended just as soon as it began, most battles with just ONE T-Rexaur took awhile to finish, but here, with TWO they finished them off in just a few minutes.   
  
"Not bad.", all of sudden she felt someone put their arms around her, and she twisted around to see it was just Squall.  
  
"God, don't scare me like that!", she hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to.", he smiled then nodded over in Silvur's direction, "Who's that?"  
  
"She's a transfer student from Galbadia Garden, her name is Silvur."  
  
"Just Silvur, or does she have a last name?", he smirked.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think you're gonna like it.", she looked at him.  
  
"Why? Come on, you can tell me."  
  
"Ok..It's..", she paused, "..Almasy."  
  
  
  
She was cleaning the monster's blood off her gunblade when she heard someone scream, "What? What the hell is she doing HERE then?", she looked up to see Rinoa standing with a guy in all black and a Revolver gunblade at his waist. She just cocked her head and looked at them, I take I am the topic of their discussion. She grinned, then went back to cleaning. When, all of sudden she heard someone charging in her direction, without even looking up, she dodged to the side and stuck out her foot, tripping her attacker. She looked to see who it was, and wasn't surprised to see the guy in black getting up, his gublade in hand, which she recognized as the   
Lionheart.  
  
She stopped cleaning hers, then took her fighting stance, which was the   
same as Seifer's, and said, "Why did you do that?"  
  
The young man stood and took his fighting stance as well, then snarled, "You're related to Seifer, aren't you?"  
  
She smiled proudly, "Sure am. Why? You jealous?", she smirked.  
  
  
  
Squall just looked at her, surprised that she was talking to him like that. Then he got over it and rage overtook him again, "No, more like I am spiteful, I should just kill you just because you are related to HIM!"  
  
Silvur just laughed, "You? Kill me? I may just be a cadet, but trust me, I am WAY out of your league...", she smirked, "..puberty boy."  
  
Her calling him by his old nickname Seifer had for him enraged him even more, and he charged after her, but was surprised when he hit nothing but air. She had moved and was now preparing to do a move called the Demon Slice, which he recognized as one of Seifer's old moves. He wasn't quick enought to dodge, and was surprised at how much damage she had done, that one attack left him with only 1 HP remaining, making him easy to finish off, but he was surprised when she didn't attack, but used an Elixir on him, bringing him back up to full health. He stood up, and just looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, then asked, "Why didn't you kill me?"  
  
"I may be Seifer's cousin, but you're his enemy, not mine.", with that she turned and walked away, leaving the training center.  
  
  
  
After the training center, Silvur went back to her dorm and rested until it was time for her next class. While walking down the 2nd floor hall, her gunblade at her waist now, she heard voices coming from Instructor Trepe's class, shouting was more like it. What the hell is going on in there?, she leaned stood by the doorway, listening in. Apparently her and the headmaster were arguing over something.  
  
  
  
Quistis stood at her desk, yelling at the headmaster, "The field exam wasn't supposed to be for another 3 days! Now you're telling me they want them today!?"  
  
Cid nodded, "President Loire said the monster are moving in too fast, and the Esthar army can't keep up with them, his soldiers are dropping like flies", he paused and sighed, "look, I know you haven't had time to prepare them, but this is really important. Thousands can die if we don't act now."  
  
"You do realize that you may lose some of your cadets, don't you?", she asked, not liking the idea of losing some of her students.  
  
"Yes, I do. But we have to do this. Have you picked out the Squad leaders yet?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I will announce them when we have everyone gathered at the Ragnarok."  
  
Cid nodded, "Ok. I'll make the announcement as soon as I get back to my office.", with that he turned to leave the room.  
  
Quistis sighed and sat back down at her desk, and shook her head. The thought of some of her student's dying made her furious, she hit her desk hard with her fist and said through clenched teeth, "Dammit."  
  
  
  
Silvur ducked into the nearest classroom to stay out of Cid's view, not wanting to believe what she just heard. They've got to be out of their freaking minds, well, no time to think about this now, gotta get ready. With that she ran back to her dorm, being sure to grab all clips of pulse and AP ammo she had, along with some hi-potions, mega-elixirs, and pheonix downs. Before leaving the room, she remembered the coat Seifer had given her, and took off her black coat and put on the one similar to his. Hmmm..comfortable. She put the ammo in one of the pockets and started walking to the Ragnarok.  
  
  
  
Cid reached his office and got on the intercom, "Students, this is the headmaster speaking, it seems the field exam had been moved up to today, those that are supposed to take it please get everything you need and meet at the Ragnarok ASAP. I also need the following SeeDs to report to the Ragnarok, Squall Leonheart, Zell Dinct, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas, Xu, and Nida.", he set the intercom down, sat in his chair, and sighed, "Hyne be with them."  



	3. Chapter Three

  
  
  
[-- **Chapter 3** --]  


  
  
  
Silvur waited patiently in the hangar, unlike most of the cadets around her, she wasn't the least bit nervous. Watching the people around her tell their friends how nervous they were amused her, God help, I'm surrounded by idiots! Sighing, she took out her gunblade and checked the magazine, again, trying to kill the time until the squads and their leaders wre annouced. After a few minutes, Instructor Trepe and the other SeeDs entered the hangar, and of course, everyone gathered around them. Now that is pathetic, rolling her eyes she left the corner she was in to hear her squad assignment.  
  
Instructor Trepe cleared her throat, "Gather around, when you hear your named called, join your squad leader. The squads are Squads A, B, C, and D. The squad leaders are: Squad A, Brandon Crain; Squad B, Silvur Almasy; Squad C, McKenzie Wolf; Sqaud D, Alan Payton. Now, here is a list of your members, call out the names, assemble, and board the Ragnarok immediately.", she handed them a list with the members names.  
  
She read from the list, "Autumn Sky, Quin McKay, and Alex Storm.", she looked and saw them making their way to her, and noticed they were a little anxious looking. Great, I get stuck with the ones that are gonna need me to hold their hands. Silvur sighed and waited for her team. Once they made their way over she lead them onto the Ragnarok.   
  
  
  
Once aboard, Quistis started giving details on the mission and what they were up against. "We were called in to help exterminate the monsters that have been invading the city, these are some of the monsters you will be up against: Marlboro's, Ruby Dragons, Behemoths, Imps, Toramas, Iron Giants, T-Rexaurs, and Hexadragons. Also, make sure you have a Battle Meter equipped, because the number of monsters you kill will determine whether you pass or not. There will also be other SeeDs around to observe your actions in battle.", she nodded, "That is all, dismissed."  
  
  
  
Silvur checked her Battle Meter, then since they were going to be facing Marlboro's she junctioned Pain, Sleep, Confuse, and Berserk to her Stat-Defx4, and junctioned Death to her Stat-Atk-J ability. After taking care of what needed to be checked, she turned to her team, "You guys ready?"  
  
Autumn answered, "Yes, but to tell you the truth, I'm really nervous. I've never faced big monsters like that before. Aren't you nervous?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head, "Nope, why should I be? There only monsters."  
  
"But, they could take us all out in one hit, did you know that a Ruby Dragon's Breath attack can take away all of your HP in one hit. Doesn't that scare you?"  
  
She shook her head again, "No, it doesn't. I don't have to worry about being taken out in one hit. Now I suggest you guys prepare.", with that she turned away from her team, and checked her command abilities, replacing Draw with Darkside, and leaving Magic, GF, and Item. An annoucement came on over the intercom, "We will be landing in 5 minutes, everyone please assemble at the cargo bay doors. Be sure to check out with Xu before leaving the Esthar Air Station."  
  
"Come on. Let's go.", her team gathered with the others, awaiting their arrival. After a few moments the doors opened, and immediately everyone headed for the exit to the airstation, checking out with Xu, and to Silvur's surprise, they assigned two SeeD member's to every squad. "The SeeDs accompanying you will be..Squall Leonhart and Instructor Trepe."  
  
Great, just my luck he'll try and stab me in the back while fighting, she rolled her eyes, then nodded to Xu, and lead her team over to where Instructor Trepe and Squall were standing, after saluting them, she said, "Squad B, reporting."   
  
Quistis nodded, "Lead the way Captain."  
  
She nodded, lead her team out into battle.   
  
  
  
It didn't take long for the monster's to attack, Silvur never took 3 steps out the door and a Ruby Dragon had already initiated an attack. She casted Meltdown on the dragon, then casted an Aura spell on herself, allowing Silvur to use her limit break, Dragonsoul, in which she pouched on the Ruby Dragon, delivering several devastating blows, thus, finishing off the enemy quickly.   
  
With that fight over, she looked to see how everyone else was doing, and saw her teamates being harassed by a Marlboro. Everyone had numerous status effects casted on them due to the Marlboro's deadly Bad Breath attack. Instead of facing the monster head on, she snuck behind it and slashed it, the Death she had junctioned killing it instantly. Walking over to her team, she used a mega-elixir that took away all the status effects and brought them back to full health. I can't be saving your asses every five minutes, she thought. "Look, I can't be here to help you all the time, I can take care of myself, so you need to stick together, and just run if you see a Marlboro, got it?"  
  
"Yes, captain.", they saluted, then went back to fighting.  
  
Shaking her head at the pitiful sight, she turned back to the fighting and started slashing her way through the crowd of monsters, the Death magic doing it's job very well. While fighting, she couldn't help but wonder how the monster's got into the city, or if, maybe, just maybe, WHO let them in? Her thinking was interrupted when she heard screaming, and saw what looking like President Laguna Loire and a young lady being harassed by a T-Rexaur. She left her team behind and, just before the T-Rexaur charged, jumped in front of Laguna and the girl and used the Darkside command, causing the monster to be knocked over the side. It could be heard roaring as it fell to the bottom, which was 100's of feet below them. She turned to them, "You ok?"  
  
  
  
Laguna stared at the young woman who had just saved them from certain death, then nodded, "Yes, thank you."  
  
"What were you doing out here anyway? Don't you know it's dangerous?"  
  
"Yes, we were going to evacuate, but then the monster attacked us. You're a SeeD, right?", he figured she had to be because of how she handled the T-Rexaur.  
  
She shook her head, "No, sir. I am a only SeeD cadet on my field exam", she looked over at the airstation, "now come on, I'll take you to the Ragnarok, you'll be safe there."  
  
Laguna nodded, and him and Ellone followed the young lady to the Ragnarok, watching her slash a path through the monsters, looking as if it was the easiest thing in the world.   
  
They reached the Ragnarok safely, and when he turned to thank her, she had already headed back into the fighting, leaving them to wonder who she was.  
  
  
  
Silvur headed in the direction she thought her team went, which was toward the shopping mall. Slicing her way through the monsters, she found Autumn and Alex fighting alongside Squall, and Quin fighting a T-Rexaur with Instructor Trepe. Just before she reached them, the T-Rexaur swung it's tail, knocking Instructor Trepe down, but it caught Quin, thus causing him to go over the side. Without thinking, she busted one of the shop windows and grabbed a T-board, checked the batter and saw it was at full power, then ran and did a free fall over the side. Straightening out her body and spreading her arms, she spun around, causing her to fall quickly, once she was past Quin, she switched on the T-board and placed it under her feet. She started upward again, and caught Quin, placing his feet on the T-board with her's, and headed back to up to the area they were fighting. She heard him say, "Thanks, Captain."  
  
"Just trying to keep my team alive.", she smiled and made the T-board   
ascend faster.  
  
  
  
Quistis couldn't believe what she just saw, Silvur had actually jumped over the side trying to save Quin. She stood up and ran over to the side, and was surprised when she saw them both heading back up. Holy shit, she actually did it, she watched them approach and when they arrived she stood back so they could land the T-board. She walked up to Quin, "You okay?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine thanks to Silvur."  
  
She turned to Silvur, but saw she had already went back to fighting.   
  
  
  
Right after she had set the T-board down she went back to fighting, slashing her way through the monsters, having the time of her life. She was no where close to being tired, Hell, I could fight for days at a time. She smiled at the thought, just as someone strange caught her eye. He was just standing there in the middle of all the fighting, and smiling at that. I think I've found our culprit, but, why would he let monster's into the city? A distraction for something bigger, maybe? Oh, well, might as well go find out. She started walking to the odd man, but stopped when she sensed something really, really, bad was about to occur.  
  
  
  
James Durigon wanted to destroy the great city of Esthar, the city he helped build, hell, the city he helped create. He should've been president, not that fool Laguna Loire, he had been wanting to take out him and his city for more than 18 years now. And just found the perfect way to do it a few weeks ago, starting when he found an old book on summoning and controlling the weapons. Not just Omega and Ultima, but the Ruby, Diamond, Saphire, and Emerald weapons as well, that was the book he held now and was reading from.   
  
"I call upon the great weapons: Omega, Ultima, Ruby, Diamond, Saphire, and Emerald, to serve me.", he then dropped the book and held up his hands as clouds filled the sky, and the earth shook. Just then the weapons burst from the sky, dropping in front of Durigon, and just stayed there, as if awating orders.  
  
"Destroy this...city..then..", he paused and grinned, "..once you're done with all that, bring me Laguna Loire, alive. I want to kill him myself."  
  
The weapons nodded and went to work on the city, the great Omega weapon heading in Silvur's direction.


	4. Chapter Four

  
  
  
[-- **Chapter 4** --]  


  
  
  
Silvur heard every word that came out of the man's mouth, even the part about wanting to kill President Laguna. She couldn't let that happen and waited until the man walked away, leaving the book lying where it was. That book must be the answer to all this. She ran and picked it up, scanning the pages to find out how to get rid of the weapons. She read this from the book:  
  
"Once the weapons have been summoned, they can either be killed, or the person who summoned them can. The only drawback to killing the weapons is when they are killed, there stats are transferred to the one who summoned them, so, therefore it is easier to kill the summoner. Which this is an advantage, because whoever kills the summoner, controls the weapons, so they have a choice of killing them and receiving their stats."  
  
Silvur knew what needed to be done to stop the weapons before it was too late, she needed to kill the summoner, but never had a chance before Omega weapon appeared in front of her, and she was drawn into battle with the most powerful monster ever known to exist, and she was loving every minute of it.  
  
  
  
Squall was fighting alongside Quistis when the weapons appeared, he turned to see where they had come from when he saw Silvur fighting Omega weapon, and what he found really strange was, she was smiling while fighting. He nudged Quistis to look, "Hey, look!", he pointed his gunblade in Silvur's direction.  
  
"What the hell? I thought we defeated Omega.", she said.  
  
He shook his head, "We did, and Ultima as well, but they are both here. What are we gonna do? The cadets can't handle this."  
  
Quistis nodded in agreement, "Let's get them back to the Ragnarok, they should be okay there.", she started yelling, telling everyone to fall back to the Ragnarok.  
  
  
  
Silvur ignored Instructor Trepes instructions to fall back, she didn't want to stop, nor could she, for only she, knew what the weapons true objectives were. She continued battling with Omega weapon, which was one of the toughest battles she'd ever fought, but she was loving it anyway. After Omega hit her with a Holy spell she casted Curaga on herself, and since she had Auto-Haste, was able to cast a Meltdown on Omega, sending his Vitality to 0. After she was hit again, she used an Aura spell and used her limit break, causing major damage. As a last attack, she used the Darkside command and sent Omega weapon to it's grave. And they said you were tough, she smirked, then healed herself with an Elixir.   
  
  
  
He knew someone had killed Omega weapon, because he felt the creatures stats transferring to his, and he just laughed, "What a fool." He hoped he would get to take on the one, or the one's, who defeated Omega. "I shall have my revenge today. Laguna Loire, you're mine.", he smiled, then started laughing and was cut short when a young lady with silver hair and a gray trenchcoat appeared right in front of him. Deep down inside, he knew he was doomed, just from the look she had in her eyes. The look of someone mad, insane, and driven all mixed in together. But he had one thing she didn't, the stats of the mighty Omega weapon, but then he remembered. She had killed Omega weapon.  
  
  
  
Silvur walked up to the stranger, her gunblade in hand and a smile on her face. She couldn't help but smile, the look on his face was enough, he knew he was doomed. No words were spoken, Silvur just took her fighting stance and the stranger took his, and the battle began.   
  
To her surprise, he was not as easy as he seemed, but still a nothing to her, even if he did have Omega's stats, she would have them soon. She spun in the air, bringing the gunblade around and when she felt it strike home she pulled the trigger, sending her opponent to the ground. This hardly helped any, but gave her a chance to cast a Meltdown on him, making him more vulnerable to her physical attacks. He shot a Firaga spell in Silvur's direction, the force knocking her to the ground, but she stood up as if nothing happened. She charged him, his sword meeting Silvur's gunblade, sparks flying everywhere, he repeatedly slashed and charged, but she met his every move with one of her own. This went on for about 15 minutes. When she saw he was tiring, she decided to end everything right then. She smirked as she casted Aura on herself, no words were needed to let him know he was about to die. She used her Dragonsoul limit break, and followed up with her most powerful attack, the Soul Stealer. She raised her sword high in the air, similar to Squall's Blasting Zone, only she started to glow and instead of shooting energy at her opponent she charged and sliced through him, leaving a silver streak where she had sliced him in half. He had never had a chance, for that attack killed even the strongest enemy, unless she missed, which wasn't very often.  
  
  
  
After healing herself, she felt the Omega's stats transfering to her. It was a rush of adrenaline as she felt herself grow even more powerful and her HP increase. Now all she needed to do was round up the weapons, which she now controlled. Looking at her dead opponent, she smiled, then searched his pocket and found over 500 gil, and took the necklace he had around his neck, which was gold with a small wolf's head as a pendant. "Thanks buddy.", she pocketed the money and necklace, then left the corpse to be devoured by a passing monster, and headed for the Ragnarok. She had to get a rein on the weapons before they got to President Laguna.  
  
  
  
Laguna and the others sat in the Raganrok, waiting patiently while they gathered all the cadets into the cargo bay when all of a sudden the Raganrok shook. He looked to Squall and the others, "What was that?"  
  
Squall looked at him, "I think the weapons are trying to get to us."  
  
"How did they get here? What do they want?"  
  
"How in the hell am I supposed to know!", he shouted while being tossed around, then everything was quiet and the cargo bay doors opened, and Silvur was standing their, the weapons standing behind her.  
  
Everyone was confused, Squall especially, and he just stood there. Laguna walked up beside him, and said, "This is the young lady who saved me and Ellone."  
  
  
  
Silvur smirked at how everyone was staring at her and the weapons. She looked to everyone, then Instructor Trepe, Squall, and the others, "So, are you gonna just stand there with your mouths open, or help me get rid of these damn monsters?"  
  
Quistis looked at Silvur, "Were you responsible for them being here?"  
  
She laughed and shook her head, "No, but I did kill the person who was, and they're mine now", she paused, "and I got here just in time to keep them from killing all of you and President Laguna, who was their target."   
  
"What? Why would they be after him?"  
  
She shrugged, "Don't know. Something about revenge. Oh well.", she turned to the weapons and ordered them to start taking out the monsters in the city. They nodded to their new master and off they went. Silvur turned back to the others and found her squad, "Squad B, move out." They nodded and followed Silvur back into the fighting. 


	5. Chapter Five

  
  
  
[-- **Chapter 5** --]  


  
  
  
They finally managed to rid the city of most of the monsters, after realizing they were coming in through the rent-a-car lift. Now, aboard the Ragnarok, Silvur stood in a quiet corner while everyone was either talking quietly, or laying across one of the benches sleeping. She wasn't much for sleeping, since most of the time when she tried she was plagued by horrible nightmares. Most of the day when she lost her parents. Don't think about it, just DON'T THINK ABOUT IT. Sighing, she slipped onto the stairs that lead to the conference room, just wanting to be alone. Thankfully the conference room was empty. She went to the front of the room where there was a large window, she leaned against it, looking at the night sky and the stars, and her favorite of all, the moon. The moonlight illuminated her face, and the solemn look on it as well.  
  
  
  
Quistis went down to check on the cadets, most were sleeping, but a few were talking amongst each other. The only person she didn't see was Silvur. She walked over to Silvur's squad. "Have any of you seen your leader?"  
  
Alex answered, "Uh, she was standing the that corner over there earlier." He pointed to the corner near the stairs.   
  
She nodded. "Thank you.", she decided to check upstairs and started for the conference room. She better not be causing any trouble, it would be a shame if I had to fail her. She stopped at the door to the conference room, then walked in.  
  
  
  
She was watching the moon when the door opened, she jerked her head in that direction to see Instructor Trepe enter. Argh..can't I just be left alone?! She rolled her eyes and turned back to what she was doing. She never heard Instructor Trepe walk up to her, so she was startled when she stood next to her. She looked up at Silvur, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
She shrugged. "Just thinking."  
  
"May I ask what?"  
  
Nosey ass people. Fine, if you want to know so damn bad, I'll tell you. She sighed, "Fine. If you really wish to know, I was thinking about my family."  
  
"Then why do you look so depressed? Most of the time people are happy when they think of family."   
  
She sighed. "My family is dead."  
  
Quistis looked down. "Oh, I'm sorry. If I you don't mind me asking, how did they die?"  
  
She continued to look at the moon, then after a few seconds, finally started telling the story of that day. "It happened near the end of the Sorceress War, I was 5 at the time, and well...my dad decided to take us all out to our Grandparents' small farm outside of Deling City. A little while after we arrived I went up to the hayloft in the barn, me and my brother were playing hide-and-seek and that was my favorite hiding place. So, I was hiding up there when I heard gunshots, and my mother screaming. I looked out the opening and, there on the ground near the house was my brother, grandfather, and grandmother. I knew if I went down there I would be killed, so I ducked down and watched everything. The worst thing was when I saw my mother holding my dead father in her arms", she paused, trying back the images in her mind of that day, "she was crying when the men responsible for killing everyone pulled her from my father and..and..they repeatedly raped her. And when they were done they just slit her throat", her voice was cold and angry, "like she was some animal." She could barely hold back the tears, but she did. She had decided not to cry over that incident anymore, that it was in the past and there was nothing she could do about it. But it was easier said than done, for she would end up thinking that she could have done something, instead of just hiding in the barn and doing nothing.   
  
Quistis casually wiped away tears that had started to form in her own eyes, then laid a hand on Silvur's shoulder. "I'm sorry. That must have been terrible for you to see."  
  
She nodded, "I just wish there was something I could have done, instead of hiding and watching."  
  
"You did the right thing, if you would've tried to help, you would have been killed, too."  
  
"I know."  
  
She saw Quistis move to hug her and she backed away, "What are you doing?"  
  
She looked at Silvur and crossed her arms. "I was just trying to show you some sympathy."  
  
She shook her head and headed out the room, but turned around before leaving. "I don't need nor do I want anyone's sympathy." Then she left the room, leaving Quistis puzzled.  
  
  
  
She joined her team downstairs for the rest of the flight. The minute she appeared and joined them they started talking her ear off. Especially Quin, he started telling everyone of how she jumped over the side after he was knocked over by a T-Rexaur, and used a T-board to carry them back up to the city. "It was sooo coool! I mean, all of sudden I just saw this HUGE tail swing around and then I was just falling. And, you know, I figured, 'Well Quin, looks like you're going to that big Garden in the sky.', then I see this silver/gray thing streak by me and then I see Silvur flying up towards me on a T-board. And the whole time we are heading back I'm thinking, 'Thank you, thank you.' And what's even cooler, when we reached the top, she didn't even take time to catch her breath or anything like that, she just went on fighting." He turned to Silvur. "You kick major ass, dude. Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
Autumn snickered and looked at Quin. "Do I sense hero worship, Quin?"  
  
He whined, "No, well..maybe a little. You guys are one to talk, look who's a member of the Trepies?", then looked at Alex and Autumn and they looked down at their feet and blushed. She couldn't help but laugh, which made Quin perk up, and he laughed too. Having friends might not be so bad after all.   
  
Quin turned back to Silvur and asked again, "So, where did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
If I'm gonna be friends with someone, I have to talk. She smiled, kinda flattered because no one had ever openly said they admired her, and told them. "I knew how to fight and how to junction GF's and magic before I even went to Galbadia Garden. I learned everything from the man who adopted me after my parents died." She decided to leave out that he was Adel's knight before the Sorceress War had began. He had left her when it began, simply because he believed the war was senseless, and useless. 


	6. Chapter Six

[-- **Chapter Six** --]  


  
  
  
Actually, to begin with, he had never legally adopted her, just took her in after he found her wondering near Obel Lake, and had saved her from a Geezard. From then on he taught her all she needed to know to survive, and when he saw she was a natural when it came to fighting, decided to teach her everything he knew. Gradually, as the years passed, she grew into a deadly fighter and eventually became stronger than her teacher. Where this strength came from, neither of them knew. On her thirteenth birthday, he had told her she was to go to Galbadia Garden in the fall, and had presented her with the gunblade she now used, and had also given her the GF he had used while in the service of Adel, which was different from other GF's.   
  
Xavier, the GF, didn't junction himself to your mind. But to a silver necklace with a dragon pendant. She didn't have to worry about leveling him up, or earning AP for him to learn his abilities, since her master had already done that years ago. Also, Xavier was considered to be even more powerful than Eden, the strongest GF, since Griever was out of the picture.   
  
Of course, she didn't have to wait for the fall, since her master died from cancer in the middle of the summer. She remembered sitting in a chair next to his deathbed, keeping him company in his final hours. After he passed, she vowed never to get close to anyone ever again, because she   
always ended up losing them.   
  
She spent the next four years training to become a SeeD. In her early   
days at Galbadia Garden she was nervous and uncomfortable, mainly because she wasn't used to crowds. She was all work and no play, and quickly became the strongest and smartest in her class. The next four years passed by rather quickly, then here she was, taking her field exam.   
  
  
  
The Ragnarok landed on the airstrip near the garden and rolled into the hangar. The students quietly stepped out of the cargo bay, and headed for the second floor hallway to wait for the results. Most were too tired to even care, others looked like they had too much caffein or something. She walked along with her newfound friends, mainly Quin. She looked at him and asked, "What's everyone so nervous for?"  
  
He smiled. "This is the moment of truth, you know, whether you become a SeeD or you have to take that written test again and then another field exam."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, Squad B doesn't have to worry. I know we all passed", she smirked,"I mean really, look who was your leader? So, of course we passed." They laughed and she realized she had actually made a joke. Not as tough as I thought. Maybe I should make more jokes.  
  
Quin put a hand on her shoulder to steady himself from laughing so much, then turned to Silvur. "You know, for such a serious fighter, you sure do have one hell of a sense of humor."   
  
"Uhh..thanks..I think. Is a sense of humor a good thing to have?"  
  
Autumn answered. "Of course silly, actually, that's a very rare thing around here. Especially among SeeDs, and even rarer among instructors.", she paused, then looked at Silvur, a puzzled look on her face, "You mean you never told a joke until now?"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, I think I was always focused on becoming a SeeD too much."  
  
"Well, you need to tell jokes more often, cuz you're pretty good at it."  
  
"Thanks, guess that means if I ever have to leave garden I could become a comedian.", she smirked.   
  
  
  
Everyone waited nervously in the 2nd floor hallway. Quin was pacing back and forth while Autumn and Alex were leaning against the wall, tapping a foot against it nervously, while Silvur started to doze off, leaning on the wall opposite them, her head hanging down and her arms crossed. She just started to dream when she heard the sound of the elevator arriving, and picked her head up. A member of the Garden Faculty stopped in the middle of the hall and started reading the names of those who passed. "When you hear your name called, report to the headmaster's office immediately. From Squad A..Brandon Crain; Squad B...Silvur Almasy, Quin McKay, Autumn Sky, and Alex Storm. That is all.", he turned and headed back to the elevator.  
  
Silvur looked at her comrades. "I told ya all of us would pass."   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're always right, huh?", Quin smirked.  
  
She laughed. "Of course." She started walking towards the elevator with her new-found friends beside her.   
  
Autumn looked up. "In that case, think you could give me next weeks lottery numbers?"  
  
"I said I'm always right, not psychic."   
  
Autumn snapped her fingers and said overdramatically. "Darn!"  
  
She laughed as they stepped in the elevator and proceeded to push the button for the 3rd floor. She sighed and grinned on the way up, thinking. Well, I'm finally here. I finally made it. The elevator beeped and the door opened, revealing the two large doors that lead to Headmaster Cid's office. She opened them and entered, her team following right behind her.  
  
  
  
The next day the Garden was quite busy, everyone was preparing for the SeeD ball. There were cadets and SeeDs alike running around like chickens with their heads cut off, and Silvur just sat on a bench near the fountain, playing a game of Triple Triad with one of the junior classmen, and was amused at how everyone was acting over a party. She shook her head and looked back down at the cards and saw that her small opponent had made a big mistake, but she decided to let him win anyway, so she played the lowest card in her hand. "Darn, looks like you beat me. Here, pick a card." She held them out and he chose a ruby dragon card.  
  
"Thanks for playing Silvur, see ya." He waved and ran off towards the library.   
  
She smiled and waved back. She looked around and decided to go sit in the Quad, since she had nothing else to do. As she got up she all of a sudden felt someone tap her on the shoulder, causing her to jump.  
  
The person giggled. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."'  
  
Silvur turned around, only to see Selphie standing there. Oh, great...if she asks me to join that stupid Garden Festival Committee..I'm gonna slash her freaking throat right here, she thought. "What do you want Selphie?"  
  
"Umm..well, we sorta need some help in preparing for tonight's ball, and I was wondering if you would help out? Please?"  
  
I don't think so. She looked at her watch like she was running late for something. "Oh, crap...I would love to help, but I need to go meet someone in Balamb. Sorry." While smiling, she waved and took off towards the parking lot.  
  
Selphie stomped her foot in aggrivation, then let it go and ran to the nearest person and started asking them to help.  
  
  
  
Silvur sighed in relief while she walked along the street that lead to the pier, thankful that she was able to get away from Selphie. She wanted to make friends with people who had at least a shred of common sense, not with someone who was a total idiot all the time, not to mention aggrivating. Once she reached the pier she stood and watched the old people fishing off the side of the pier, then turned her attention out to the horizon, not noticing who was walking up to her when she heard familiar voices arguing with each other.  
  
"Ow! That hurt, ya know?"  
  
"IDIOT!"  
  
This made her head snap up and she thought. That could only be Fujin and Raijin, and of course, Seifer.  



	7. Chapter Seven

[--Chapter Seven--]  
  
  
  


"What the hell are you guys doing here? I thought you were living in Timber?" Silvur called out to them as she walked over.  
  
Raijin started talking very fast. "Yeah, we were, ya know. But yesterday the Galbadian Army started taking over the town again, ya know. So we packed up our stuff and caught the first train out of there, ya know."  
  
Silvur laughed. "I seriously think you need to switch to decaf, ya know." She smirked at her imitation of Raijin, causing Fujin to grin, and Seifer to start laughing again. "Anyways, what are you gonna do here? Find an apartment and a job or something?"  
  
Seifer nodded. "Yeah, but we need a place to stay until we can find an apartment, think you could help us out?" He smirked and Silvur knew exactly what he was hinting at.  
  
"No way! I can't believe you actually thought I could hide you at Garden, now I know you've lost your damn mind."   
  
Seifer just laughed. "C'mon Silvur, it'll only be for a week, maybe two at the most...", he paused, "you did make SeeD right?"  
  
She nodded. "Of course." Looking from one to the other she sighed and finally gave in. "Alright dammit, but if you're not out of there in two weeks, I'm gonna kick all of your asses, your's the most Seifer. I can sneak you in around eight o'clock tonight, since everyone will be at the SeeD ball. I'll explain the rules when we get there." She paused, then looked at Seifer. "Just remember your gonna owe me big time for doing this."  
  
He smirked. "Of course. I promise we won't cause you any trouble..well...maybe a little."  
  
She glared at Seifer and raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Just whatever you do, don't let Squall or any of the others catch you there. Not only will they try and kill you, but I'll get kicked out of Garden." She smirked and pinched his cheek. "But it would be worth it, cuz I couldn't have my favorite cousin getting killed, now could I?"  
  
He grabbed his cheek as Fujin and Raijin chuckled behind his back. "Ow, I wish you wouldn't do that, you have any idea how much that hurts?"   
  
She nodded. "Yeah, that's why I did it. Man, you can be such a dumbass at times, you know that?" She glanced at Raijin and Fujin and they nodded slightly. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat, then I'll sneak you guys in."   
  
  
  
After getting something to eat it was almost eight o'clock, so they left Balamb in Silvur's jeep. After a few minutes they reached Garden and she pulled the jeep into the parking lot, making sure the coast was clear, they exited the vehicle and started for the main hall. Silvur stoppped them at the exit. "Let me make sure everything's kosher. I'll be back in a sec." She casually walked out into the main hall and looked in the direction of the dorms and saw everything was clear. She turned back to the others and motioned for them to hurry. "C'mon slowpokes, I swear your slower than Tonberry's."  
  
  
  
Seifer hadn't been to Garden in over 6 months, and he saw that everything was just as he remembered. And he actually kinda missed it, even picking on Squall and Zell. He smirked at the thought of "puberty-boy" and "chicken-wuss". He wanted to let them know he was here so bad, just so he could see the look on their faces, and even more he wanted to give them hell. But he didn't want to ruin things for Silvur either. He decided he would have other chances to pick on them, since they were gonna be living in Balamb and all.   
  
He followed Silvur to her dorm, glancing back every few seconds to make sure no one was coming. He could hear the music coming from the ballroom, as well as all the people laughing and enjoying themselves, which got him to thinking about what it might have been like if he wouldn't have sided with Ultamecia. Maybe he would have been a SeeD by now, then he thought. No, I never could follow orders, I always had to be the boss of everything, and do everything on my own. But that's the way to do things, so you don't have to rely on anyone. Hell, Silvur's the same way, and she made it..but she can take orders...maybe, if I actually tried..I could do the same. He sighed, What are you talking about Almasy, they'll never let you back in. Not after what you did, DAMMIT. I need to stop thinking.  
  
  
  
Silvur unlocked the door to her dorm and let them in, waiting until she shut the door to switch on the light. Her room was more like a small apartment, like all the other SeeD's dorms. They stood in the small living room, where a couch was placed against the wall, and a small table, then the TV. The kitchen was to the right when you first walked in, and to the left was her bedroom.   
  
"Welcome to your new home for the next two weeks. One of you can sleep on the sofa, and for the other two, it's sleeping bags on the floor."  
  
All of a sudden Fujin said. "COUCH" And she walked over, setting her bags down next to the couch and smirked at the two guys.  
  
Silvur laughed and went into her room, returning with two big sleeping bags. "Here you go. They're not that bad, pretty comfortable actually." She handed them to Seifer and Raijin. "Well, I think it's ok for you guys to walk around at night. I usually don't see anyone around when I go train at night."  
  
"What about the usual Garden Faculty members that block the entrances to the library and stuff?" Seifer asked.  
  
She laughed. "I think the headmaster got rid of those jokers after that whole mess awhile back. Especially since they were loyal to what's-his-name? NORG? Am I right?"  
  
Raijin and Fujin nodded. "Yeah, that's the guy, ya know."  
  
"Okay, now here's the rules for when I'm not here. One, don't ever answer the door, and if I'm here, please run in my room and shut the door behind you, and the only other is, please keep my place clean. That's all I ask. You're more than welcome to use the phone to call and try and find an apartment. Now that I've explained everything, I'm gonna go to the training center. I'll be back in a couple of hours."   
  
Seifer grabbed his gunblade as well. "I think I'll join ya. It's been awhile since I've kicked your butt." He smirked.  
  
She just rolled her eyes. "Yeah..yeah..whatever. Let's go." They both left the rooma and walked to the training center. Even though everyone was at the ball, they walked at a fast pace and glanced around and over their shoulder's.   
  
  
  
Seifer and Silvur entered the training center, stopping to check their junctions. Seifer sighed and said. "I hate doing this crap. Why can't people just fight each other face to face and not use all this magic crap. It always makes me feel like I'm cheating or something. Know what I mean?  
  
Silvur nodded. "Yeah, I sure do. Hey, wanna unjunction everything and just fight each other." She held up her sword. "Sword to sword, or something like that." She grinned.  
  
"Hah, you read my mind." They both unjunctioned the magic from their stats and their GF's, and took their fighting stances. Which were similar to one another. "Ready?"  
  
She nodded. "Always." He was surprised to see Silvur make the first move and was barely able to dodge it. Even without anything junctioned to her Spd-J ability, she was still rather tough to keep up with. But he managed to keep up with her attacks, gunblade meeting gunblade making sparks fly everywhere. Both concentrating on their opponent, slashing and defending, but smiling the whole time they were fighting, and enjoying every minute of it.   
  
  
  
Silvur was having the time of her life, simply because it wasn't everyday that she could train with her cousin. She charged forward once again and slashed at Seifer, then ducked as he swung his gunblade around and leg sweeped him, causing him to land flat on his back. She jumped back quickly as he got up, and smirked. "Gotcha." He grinned and charged after her, she rolled to the side and apparently he had anticipated that, because when she looked up he slashes her, cutting her right cheek accidently. She placed a gloved hand to her cheek, and winced as she pulled it back quickly, looking down at the blood on the glove. "Damn. I'm gonna kick your ass for that." She swung her gunblade up, the tip barely missing Seifer's face. She stood, a small amount of blood running down her cheek from the cut.  
  
Seifer just smirked. "Sorry about that. Atleast I didn't do you like I did puberty-boy."  
  
She grinned. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I got in a fight with him my first day here....and I totally kicked his ass."  
  
Seifer grinned and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Oh, I'm so proud of my little cousin. It just brings tears to my eyes."   
  
"Whatever you say dude." She took her fighting stance once again. "Now, where were we?"  
  
  
  
Quistis Trepe walked down the main hall, her Save the Queen hanging at her side. She had just left the ball and was in the mood to fight something, that and she was really depressed from seeing Squall and Rinoa together. Even if it had been awhile that they were together, she still couldn't get over him. She had said it was more of a sisterly love to everyone, but she knew it wasn't, she hated having to lie to her friends, but it seemed like the right thing to do. She was jealous of Rinoa, how she had broken down the walls around Squall's heart in just that short time, when Quistis had been trying to do that same thing ever since she first met Squall. She sighed as she turned down the hallway that lead to the training center entrance.  
  
  
  
After over half an hour of fighting, Silvur and Seifer were trying to keep their balance on the narrow bridge over the pond in the T-Rexaur part of the training center. She kept pushing Seifer closer to the end of the bridge, where they were now fighting on solid ground again. She charged forward and jumped in the air, spinning around and bringing her gunblade around, only for it to be met by Seifer's. The cut on her cheek had finally stopped bleeding, but it still stung from the sweat that ran down her face.   
  
She was about to charge forward again when, from out of he bushes, a T-Rexaur charged after them. It stopped infront of Seifer and Silvur and roared, when it was done, it's roar was followed by another, and after that one another. They stood surrounded by three T-Rexaurs, the monster's circling around them, almost as if something was controlling them, telling them to circle and toy with their prey. Silvur and Seifer quickly set up their junctions, and immediately one of the T-Rexaurs lowered it's powerful jaws and roared, and charged towards Silvur and Seifer.  
  
  
  
Quistis was standing at the entrance when she heard the roars. She quickly fixed her junction and ran into the training center. When she crossed the bridge she saw three T-Rexaurs surrounding something. She couldn't quite tell what it was because one of the monsters was blocking her view. Once it moved she saw that the thing they were surrounding was Silvur, and something else, but she couldn't tell what it was.   
  
  
  
Silvur looked to her left and saw Instructor Trepe coming across the bridge and she turned to Seifer and said, "You've got to get out of here, if she sees you, we're both out of here."  
  
"You can't handle these things on your own."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll have help shortly. Now I'm gonna distract one so you can run past and duck in the bushes over there. Ready...GO!" She dashed at one of the T-Rexaurs and rolled under it's massive jaws just as it brought them down to scoop her up. When she looked up again she saw Seifer dive into the bushes and disappear, and she brought her gunblade up and forced it into the soft underbelly of the T-Rexaur, making it roar in pain, and making it aggrivated enough to try and flatten her like a pancake. She rolled out from under the monster's huge foot, into the middle of the small circle again, and was taken by surprise when one of the T-Rexaur's was sucked into a black-hole of some sort. What the hell was that?, she thought. And realized what had caused it when she saw Instructor Trepe appear next to her. She didn't have time to thank her before one of the T-Rexaurs brought it's tail around, and she pulled them to the ground before it was able to literally take their heads off.   
  
"I hate these assholes." She mumbled as she got up and casted a Blizzaga on the nearest T-Rexaur, and followed up by casting an Aura on herself and charged herself up to use her limit break. After powering up, she charged at the nearest T-Rexaur and jumped onto its' back, constantly hitting it with one slash after another, and finishing it with a powerful slash running right through the monster. She watched it disappear, then turned her attention to Instructor Trepe and the last T-Rexaur, and saw that she was using the same trick she used on the other T-Rexaur. The same black-hole thing appeared and the T-Rexaur was sucked into it, it's roar slowly fading as it vanished, along with the black-hole.   
  
  
  
Quistis watched the monster disappear, then walked over to Silvur, who looked like she had already been training for quite sometime. "You okay?" Apparently Silvur wasn't listening so she tapped her on the shoulder and asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Silvur turned to face her. "Yeah, I'm fine."   
  
She thought she saw blood on Silvur's face and looked over to see a cut running across Silvur's right cheek. She reached a hand up and touched it, causing Silvur to wince and say, "Dammit, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry, you really should have someone take a look at that."  
  
"It's nothing a potion and a couple of band-aids couldn't fix."  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know. You certainly did make a big deal of it when I touched it."  
  
"It wasn't hurting until you decided to mess with it."  
  
She sighed and started laughing. "You know, it's really obvious at times that your Seifer's cousin."  
  
Silvur looked at her, puzzled. "And how's that?"  
  
"You act just like him at times, but sometimes, you act totally different, almost as if you just use that kind of attitude to keep people away from you."  
  
  
  
Silvur was totally surprised, but didn't let it show. Instructor Trepe had just read her like a damn book, and she didn't like it one bit. "Oh, and when have I acted totally different?"  
  
"Ok, if you really want to know. It was yesterday, during the field exam, when Quin was knocked over the edge by that T-Rexaur and you had risked your life to save his. Seifer wouldn't have done that for a teammate, it was almost as if you cared for them. Seifer didn't care about anyone except for himself."  
  
"Ok, so I saved one of my squad members. That doesn't make me any different. Can you think of anything else to back up your little 'theory'?"  
  
"Yes I can, Rinoa told me about when you and Squall fought in here. You had the perfect chance to kill Squall, but you didn't. I know for sure that Seifer would have finished him off, then laughed about it. Is that more   
of what you were looking for?"  
  
She couldn't think of an answer so she decided to change the subject. "I didn't know I was the topic of you and your friend's conversations. I must say that I'm flattered."  
  
Quistis sighed because Silvur wouldn't admit that she was right, so she just went along. "Actually, ever since the field exam, you've been the topic of everyone's conversation."  
  
"Yeah..yeah..whatever." She looked at her watch. "I gotta go. See ya." She started to walk away, then turned back and smirked. "How in the hell do you read people like that? Dammit it's aggrivating." She turned away and headed across the bridge for the exit. She just shrugged off the encounter she just had with the instructor when she saw Seifer waiting at the entrance, leaning against the wall, drawing little monsters in the ground with the tip of his gunblade. "Sorry to keep ya waiting, but Instructor Trepe decided I needed a shrink and analyzed my personality."  
  
Seifer laughed. "Aggrivating, isn't she?"  
  
She nodded. "Hell yes! C'mon, we need to get out of here before someone see's you."  
  
"Alright." They both headed out the training center, not knowing that they had been spotted, for Quistis was hiding in the bushes near the entrance.  



	8. Chapter Eight

[--Chapter Eight--]  
  
  
  


Quistis watched the two walk down the hall, and waited until they were out of sight, then stepped out of the bushes. She had always hated Seifer, he was the main reason she lost her instructor's liscence in the first place. And she had sworn that, one day, she would have her revenge. As the thought crossed her mind she smiled, and evil smile at that. Because if Seifer was caught inside Garden, he was to be executed, along with any accomplises...meaning Silvur, Fujin, and Raijin. She headed out the training center, and back to the party to alert Squall and the headmaster of Seifer's presence within the garden.   
  
She found them in the ballroom, Squall, Headmaster Cid, Edea, and Rinoa were all sitting at a table, and looked up at her as she approached.   
  
Headmaster Cid smiled. "Well, hello Quistis. How are you this evening?"  
  
"Sir, I have something important to tell you. It's about Seifer Almasy, he's here in the garden." She said in a low voice, so only those at the table could hear.  
  
His face grew angry, along with Squall's. "What?...That no good, son-of-a-bitch."  
  
Edea looked at the headmaster. "Cid! Shame on you. How can you speak of him like that, you and I practically raised him, along with the others."  
  
He just ignored her. "Where is he now?"  
  
"I'm assuming Silvur Almasy's room, I saw him leaving the training center with her a few minutes ago. I'm guessing that's how he got in here."  
  
Cid nodded. "I want him and her, and if Raijin and Fujin are there, them too, to be seized and taken to the holding cells on level B1. I will have them executed first thing in the morning."  
  
Rinoa and Edea looked at Cid, Rinoa was the first to speak up. "Sir, Silvur is one of your best SeeDs, why are you going to kill her?"  
  
He slammed his fist on the table and glared at her and Edea. "She is a traitor, she will be executed on the account of treason!"  
  
People in the ballroom were starting to stare at them, wondering what the commotion was all about. Cid looked to Quistis and Squall, then leaned over and whispered. "I want to to take Irvine, Selphie, and Zell, and a few other SeeDs...then go to her dorm and apprehend them. By force if necessary."  
  
They both nodded, then went off to find the others. After they explained everything to the others, they left the ballroom and headed for the dorms.  
  
  
  
Quin, Alex, and Autumn were standing near the exit talking, when they saw Squall and the others pass them, all with serious looks on their faces. Quin turned to the others. "What's going on? Did you see the looks on their faces?"  
  
Alex nodded. "Yeah, they looked really pissed. I wonder what's up?"  
  
Autumn smirked. "Let's go find out."  
  
The two guys looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not? This party totally sucks ass anyway."  
  
"Yeah, c'mon." With that they turned and followed behind the SeeDs, staying farther back so they wouldn't be noticed.  
  
  
  
Silvur, Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin were sitting in the living area watching TV. Seifer and Fujin were on the couch, while Silvur and Raijin were playing a game of Triple Triad cards on the floor, everynow and then one of them getting excited over winning a good card. They were about to start another hand when, all of a sudden, the door to Silvur's dorm burst open, and Squall, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and some other SeeDs charged in, hitting each of them over the head and knocking them out cold before they could even move to defend themselves.  
  
Squall ordered the other SeeDs to carry them to the holding cells, each one grabbing a person, two had to carry Raijin. Squall looked around the room, then turned to escort the SeeDs to the cells, incase they woke up and caused a rucus.  
  
  
  
Quin and the others saw Squall and some other SeeDs carry Silvur and some other people out of the dorms, heading for the elevator. He turned to his friends. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Autumn shrugged. "Beats me. Let's see where they are taking them."   
  
The other's nodded in agreement, and they left their hiding place and followed the others, watching them take Silvur and the other's down to level B1. Alex went to walk up to the elevator, but was stopped by Quin. "Wait until they come back up. We'll run less chance of getting caught."  
  
"Alright."   
  
Quin sighed, and jumped when they heard someone behind them. They all turned around to see Edea and Rinoa standing behind them. Quin spoke up. "Uhh..umm..Mrs. Kramer. We were just..umm..."  
  
Edea looked them over. "It's okay. We were going to sneak down there once they left as well. I guess we'll just go together."  
  
Autumn stepped forward, and said nervously, "Mrs. Edea, what's going on? Why did they take Silvur down there? And who are those other people?"  
  
This time Rinoa spoke up. "Silvur has been accused of treason against garden, because she was seen talking to those people, who happen to be Seifer Almasy and his posse."  
  
Alex's eyes widened. "But..isn't the punishment for treason...death?"  
  
Edea nodded slowly. "Yes, it is. That's why we were going to help them escape. Seifer might have done some bad things, but I helped raise him and he was like a son to me, and I just can't bear to see him die."  
  
The elevator beeped and they ducked into the Infirmary, and waited for   
the others to pass and enter the ballroom once again before going down to the holding cells. They took the elevator down to the B1 level. Once arriving, they had to walk down a long corridor, and after a while they reached the holding cells. They immediately spotted Silvur and the others in the first cell, each of them sitting up, holding their heads.   
  
  
  
Silvur looked up when the door opened, and was surprised to see Quin, Alex, Autumn, Rinoa, and even Edea Kramer enter. She stood up, leaning against the wall to help her regain her balance, and looked at them. And was even more suprised when Rinoa used her sorceress powers to blow the lock off the door, and opened it. Edea entered and walked over to them. "Are all of you alright?" She knelt down next to Seifer and examined the bump on his head, then turned to Rinoa. "Can you cure them?"  
  
Rinoa nodded. "Yeah." She walked over to Seifer and placed a hand his head, then after a few seconds removed it. She then walked over to Silvur and did the same, and on to Raijin and Fujin.   
  
Silvur looked at Edea. "Mrs. Kramer, why are you helping us? Not to mention going against your husbands orders?"  
  
She simply looked at Silvur. "I raised most of these children, and I can't bear to see them die." She walked over to Silvur and took her hand, placing a large amount of Gil in her hand. "Here is enough Gil to buy each of you a train ticket to Dollet, and to find you an apartment, along with some money for food." She turned away from them and walked to the cell door. "C'mon, we must hurry before they come to check up on you. Quin, Alex, Autumn. You lead the way and if anyone comes, find some way to distract them."  
  
The three nodded and headed back to the elevator. Edea and Rinoa lead the escapees to the parking lot of the garden, and before they got into the car, she grabbed Silvur's arm. "Look, whatever you do...don't ever come back to Balamb...or garden. Also, try and lay low for awhile, there are most likely going to be SeeDs out hunting you. Now GO!" She practically shoved Silvur in the car.  
  
She started the engine and looked back at Edea and the others, before putting it in gear and heading out of garden, towards Balamb. After about 10 minutes she parked the car outside Balamb, and 20 minutes later they were on the train bound for Dollet. Silvur looked out the window, wondering what they were going to do next, because now, just like her cousin and his friends.....she was an outlaw. 


	9. Chapter Nine

[--Chapter Nine--]  
  
  
  


The train pulled into Dollet 3 hours later, Silvur looked at her watch, and saw that it was almost 3 a.m. She and the others exited the train, looking around the station as they stepped off. She looked at the other's, knowing they were thinking the same thing she was.._What do we do now?_ She felt around in her pocket and found the money. "Well, let's go find us a hotel for the night..we've got a rough day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
Raijin, Fujin, and Seifer nodded. "You guys, what are we going to do, ya know? I mean, we're like, even more wanted than we were before, ya know!?"  
  
"Shh..quiet. You don't want to draw attention do you? Dammit, you heard what Edea told us. We're going to be okay, now let's get out of here before we draw even more attention." Silvur motioned for the others to follow her, and they left the train station. While walking down the street, Silvur said to the others. "Okay, when we reach the hotel, let me get the room. They might recognize you guys or something." All they did was nod. They walked along the the streets of Dollet, passing mostly little item and junk shops, until they came upon a small hotel. Silvur motioned for the others to wait in the bar, and walked up to the front desk, the clerk a rather husky woman, who appeared to be in her late 40's to early 50's behind the counter. She saw Silvur approach and smiled. "Hello, welcome to the Dollet Hotel, 100 gil per stay."  
  
Silvur pulled out 300 gil. "I would like a room for 3 nights, please."  
  
"Ok. Name please?"  
  
This made Silvur think._ What if they check the hotels? Hmm..what's a good name?_ She quickly came up with one, using her mother's first name and her father's middle name. "Christian Lloyd."  
  
The clerk entered the name in the computer and took the Gil from Silvur's hand. "Thank you, enjoy your stay. Here is your room key." She picked a key off a small rack and handed it to her, the number on the key being 27.  
  
Silvur nodded to the clerk, then walked into the bar to get the others, and they headed up to the room. The room was rather plain, white walls with a forest green carpet. A small television was in the corner of the room, along with a sofa that converted into another bed, that way everyone had their own bed so they wouldn't be forced to share. Seifer locked the door behind them, and without another everyone settled down to go to sleep. Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin took the beds, while Silvur took the couch, not even bothering to convert it to the bed..she just plopped herself down on it. After they shut off the lamps next to each bed, it wasn't long before Raijin could be heard snoring, loudly. It didn't bother the others though, for they were too tired to even complain.  
  
  
  
Silvur was the first to awaken the next morning. She got off the couch and stood, stretching, then quietly snuck downstairs to pick up a morning paper, and a cup of coffee. Then returned to the room and sat down on the couch once again, placing her coffee on the small table infront of her, and opened up the paper to, first of all, find out if there was any information about their escape. She sighed with relief when she didn't find anything, then started searching for the next thing she was looking for, which was an apartment.   
  
After looking for over an hour, Silvur finally came across one that would suit them. The ad read...  
  
"APARTMENT FOR RENT. 2 bedroom, 1 bath, kitchen and living area. Furniture and beds included for an extra 1000 Gil. Monthly rent is 300 Gil, must have a security deposit of 200 Gil. NO PETS! If interested, just ask for Frank at the Dollet Pub."  
  
She whispered. "Yes, this is just what we need...now all we have to find are jobs." She turned the page to the job ads, which didn't offer much. After scanning the page she finally came across something interesting.  
  
"BARTENDER'S AND BOUNCER'S NEEDED. The all new Ruby Dragon Bar needs bartender's and bouncer's in time for the grand opening next week. No bartending experience needed, you will learn what is necessary, but fighting experience is needed for bouncer positions. Apply in person"  
  
She tore out the ads, and placed them in her pants pocket, then used a pen and a piece of hotel stationary and left a note for Seifer and the others. "Went to check out an apartment. Be back later....and do try and stay out of trouble. Silvur..." She placed the note on the table and quietly left the room and headed down to the hotel lobby. Upon entering the lobbly she spotted a couple of rookie SeeDs she had taken the field exam with and ducked behind a large plant. She watched them walk up to the front desk, and talk to the clerk. She heard her name mentioned and the lady immediately looked at the hotel register, then shook her head at the SeeDs. At that they turned and left the hotel. She stepped out from behind the plant, and looked around, trying to act casual, then walked over to the hotel gift shop and bought a baseball cap, placing it over her silver hair, she headed out of the hotel, and onto the streets of Dollet.   
  
After stopping and asking for directions to the Dollet Pub, she finally found it and entered. Silvur looked around, admiring the simple design of the pub, then walked over to the bartender, and asked. "Umm..I came to talk to a guy named Frank, about the apartment he has for rent?"  
  
The bartender looked at her, and said in a gruff voice. "Yeah, he's upstairs. Probably trying to find someone to play cards with him."  
  
"Thanks." Silvur turned to head upstairs when the bartender called back to her. "Hey! Kid! Whatever you do...don't play cards with that guy...he'll whoop you bad."   
  
Silvur smiled. "Thanks for the advice." Then went up the stairs.  
  
She found Frank sitting at a card table.._Dude, ol'gruffy was right._ And walked over. "Are you Frank?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me. What can I do for ya?"  
  
She pulled out the ad about the apartment. "I came to ask about the apartment you have for rent. It is still available, right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure. You wanna take a look at it?"  
  
Silvur nodded. "Sure."  
  
He nodded and motioned for her to follow, then lead her outside and across a small bridge that lead to the building across the street, and entered through another doorway. "Well, here it is. It's not exactly Deling City style or Esthar, but it's not that shabby.   
  
The apartment wasn't all that bad, the walls were painted white in every room, along with the same blue/gray carpet that covered every part of the place except the kitchen and bathroom. The kitchen had a stove, oven, fridge, a couple of cabinets, and a table that seated exactly 4 people. And the bedrooms were the same, 2 beds and a closet, with a night stand in-betweent them. The living area had a couch, an old recliner that barely reclined, a lamp next to the couch, also a small table, which had a television placed on top of it, that was placed in the corner of the room. The bathroom was nice and clean, with white tiled floors, a shower, toilet, and sink.   
  
Silvur turned to Frank. "We'll take it."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah, me and my friends. They just sent me to look at it."  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, do you have your security deposit? And for an extra thousand Gil, you can have all the furniture."  
  
Silvur reached into her pocket and pulled out the Gil Edea had given her and counted out the amout, then handed it to Frank. "There you go."  
  
He nodded. "Enjoy your new apartment." He turned to walk away, then turned back to Silvur and asked. "Oh, by the way, I need your name."  
  
She gave him the same name she gave the hotel clerk. "Christian Lloyd."  
  
He handed her the key, along with a spare. "I have the third key, for emergencies and such." With that he turned and headed back to the pub.  
  
"Yeeess!" She whispered, then ran out of the apartment, and back to the hotel to tell the other's the good news.  
  
  
  
She entered the apartment to find everyone up and sitting on the sofa, watching TV. After closing the door behind her, she walked over to the TV and switched it off, and smiled.  
  
Raijin and Seifer whined. "What did ya do that for?"  
  
Silvur rolled her eyes. "Stop whining, I've got good news..I found us an apartment, and maybe, just maybe...jobs too."  
  
Raijin jumped up, his eyes wide, while Seifer and Fujin just looked up at her. "DOING WHAT?" Fujin asked.  
  
"As bartender's and bouncer's at a new bar opening up next week."  
  
Seifer stood up. "One problem..we don't know how to bartend."  
  
"Ah..my dear cousin. The best thing is..no bartending experience is needed. But they do need people who can fight. You'll learn what is necessary for the bartending job."  
  
"Alright! C'mon, let's go apply now, ya know!?" Raijin grinned.  
  
They were just about to leave when Silvur suddenly remembered the SeeDs. "Wait!"  
  
They turned around to face her. "What is it?", Seifer asked.  
  
"I forgot to tell you, but I saw some SeeDs in the hotel lobbly when I left out this morning. I think they were looking for us. But it's all cool though, I gave the lady at the desk a different name, so they didn't know we were here. But I don't know if they left town yet, so stay alert."  
  
Everyone nodded and left the hotel, walking around Dollet until they finally reached the soon-to-be Ruby Dragon Bar and walked in. The bar itself was simple, kind of like the Dollet Pub, but much larger. It had the bar, with various bottles of liquor on shelves behind it, and the stools of course. The total number of tables came up to a total of about 50 to 60, each of them sitting 4 people, not to mention the booths that lined two of the walls. The wall opposite the bar, and the wall opposite the stairs that led up to the second floor. "Hey, you guys must be here to apply for the jobs, right?" They turned towards the bar to see, who they were guessing, the owner cleaning and stacking beer mugs on the bar.  
  
Silvur nodded. "Yes, sir. We sure are."  
  
He nodded, then motioned for them to walk over and have a seat. They did what he said and each of them took a seat at one of the stools. He then stuck out a hand for them to shake. "I'm Jackson Trepe, just call me Jack, and I am the owner of this bar." He put down the last glass and placed his hands on the bar, and leaned against them. "Well, you all looked qualified for the job. Hmm..", he looked them over, then pointed to Seifer and Silvur, "you two will be my bouncer's", he then pointed to Raijin and Fujin, "and you two will help me back here. You will be paid up to 2000 Gil a week, depending on how business is, not to mention tips you might get. Is this acceptable?"  
  
Silvur looked at the others, and they all nodded. "Yes sir. So, when to we start?"  
  
"First, I need your names. If you're going to work for me, I have to know who to make the checks out to."  
  
Silvur pointed herself. "I'm Christian Lloyd, and this is my cousin..", she pointed to Seifer, "William Lloyd."  
  
Jack nodded, and looked at Raijin and Fujin. "And you two?"  
  
Raijin and Fujin followed Silvur's lead. "I'm Jay Rand, ya know?"  
  
Fujin answered, surprisingly in a normal voice. "I'm Janey Lockston."  
  
Silvur, Seifer, and Raijin looked at Fujin, their mouths hanging open, but they quickly shut them when she glared at them.  
  
"Ok. Well, the bouncer's can just go upstairs and play video games or something, but you two..Jay, and Janey..will stay down here and learn what you need to learn."  
  
  
  
For the next week, Raijin and Fujin had stayed from dawn til dusk, learning the tricks of the trade. Raijin was the one who started off a clutz, but slowly became better at bartending that Jack himself, while Fujin continued to talk in a normal voice, which still surprised the others, but not as much as it first did. Seifer and Silvur practiced their kickboxing upstairs, since they couldn't use weapons, and even if they could, their gunblades had been confiscated. While sitting downstairs at the bar with Raijin and Fujin the day before the grand opening, the phone rang and Jack answered it. "Hello, Ruby Dragon Bar, this is Jack." Silvur and the other's didn't think nothing of it, until he practically screamed, causing them to almost spill their beer. "Quisits!?"  
  
Seifer almost spit out his drink while Silvur almost spilled hers. They all looked at each other, then looked back to Jack, who was still talking on the phone. Fujin leaned over to Silvur and whispered. "What was his last name again?"  
  
She thought for a second, then understood where Fujin was heading with this. "Oh my god...why do I get the feeling that Quistis is his daughter?"  
  
Jack answered that feeling they were all having when he hung up, then turned to face them, a smile on his face. "That was my daughter. Her and some of her friends are coming to the grand opening tomorrow night."  
  
Seifer asked. "Who's your daughter Jack?"  
  
He smiled with pride. "Her name is Quistis, she's an instructor at Balamb Garden. Oh, and did ya know, she was one of the six to stop Sorceress Ultamecia. And guess what...she's bringing those same people to the opening tomorrow night, so we need to get this place spotless."  
  
Silvur and the others looked around the bar, then back to Jack, and Seifer smirked. "What are you talking about..this place is already spotless."  
  
Jack looked around. "Yeah, I guess you kid's have got a point. Well, go home and get as much rest as you can. You're going to have a busy night tomorrow night."  
  
Silvur thought to herself. _Dude, "busy" is an understatement! How in the hell are you gonna get us out of this one Silvur?....DAMMIT!_


	10. Chapter Ten

[--Chapter Ten--]  
  
  
  


The day of the opening was hectic for the "posse". Each of them had dyed their hair a different color..Silvur and Seifer having to be the different ones by putting more than one "odd" color, although, it did change their appearance quite a bit. Silvur's was now blonde with blue and lavendar streaks going through them, her hair now an inch shorter. Seifer's was brown with red streaks, and spiked instead of slicked back like he usually wore it. Raijin and Fujin decided to be the normal one's out of the group for once, Fujin's being a dark red, and Raijin's blonde. Everyone had also gotten contacts to change the color of their eyes. Seifer's now brown, Silvur's a bluish/gray, Raijin green, and for Fujin's one eye, blue.   
  
After getting ready, they all sat at the small kitchen table, eating a early supper that consisted of pizza, breadsticks, and Pepsi. They all had decided to eat before heading to the bar, since it was unlikely they would have time to grab something. They were almost finished when Raijin spoke up. "Umm..you guys, what are we going to do if they still recognize us? They'll take up back there, ya know?"  
  
Silvur smiled. "Dude, don't worry. I hardly even recognize us. Oh, and while your at it, try not to say "ya know" so much tonight. That'll totally give us away." She smirked. "Hey! I know something you can do..talk like your a surfer or something. You could really pass for a dumb blonde then."  
  
Everyone laughed at that last comment, then Fujin looked at Silvur, and spoke in her normal voice, which she had been doing for the last week. "You know, you don't have much room to be talking about blonde's, Silvur." She pointed at Silvur's blonde, blue, and lavendar hair.  
  
"Yeah..yeah..whatever. C'mon, let's go. Jack's probably as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs right now." She got up from her seat and grabbed her coat, which was a black jean jacket with the sleeves almost covering her hands and had the Ruby Dragon logo on the back, which was of course, a Ruby Dragon. Jack had given one to each of them, but she and Seifer had to wear their's while working. She waited at the door for the others while they grabbed their coats, and when they all were ready, she slipped on a fancy pair of black sunglasses. They all had agreed on getting a new style of clothes once they got paid, and they got paid pretty good at that. Once everyone was out of the apartment, Silvur locked the door behind them and they started walking to the bar.  
  
  
  
Edea was quite nervous about going to Dollet, since her and Rinoa knew who was there. A week ago Cid had sent SeeDs to search every city he thought they could possibly be, and she was relieved when the one's sent to Dollet came back empty handed. As she stood infront of the mirror, getting ready to head to Dollet in the Ragnarok with the others, she couldn't help but wonder what Seifer and his "posse" were doing now? Were they okay? Did they find a place to live, and jobs yet? She hoped so, she also hoped that they wouldn't be anywhere near the Ruby Dragon Bar tonight either. Once she finished getting herself ready, she headed out of her and Cid's apartment, and up to his office where they and the others agreed to meet. While walking down the hall she passed Silvur's old dorm, the door hinges still broken from when Squall and the other's placed them under arrest, then she remembered the next morning when Squall discovered Silvur, Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin had escaped.  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She was sitting in Cid's office, her, Rinoa, and Xu sorting and filing papers for Cid when Squall burst into the office. She knew why he was so upset, so did Rinoa, and they glanced at each other, then went back to sorting the papers. Cid had looked up from his desk at Squall, and stood. "What is it Squall?"  
  
"They have escaped sir, Seifer and his 'posse' are gone. It seems one of them managed to blow the lock off with a very powerful Fire spell."  
  
Edea looked up at Rinoa, and they both smirked, then went back to their filing, and jumped when Cid slammed his fist on the desk. "Dammit! How could you let that happen, Squall? Weren't you smart enough to remove their junctions?"  
  
"We did sir, Seifer's, Raijin's, and Fujin's....Silvur didn't have one to remove, which I found rather odd."  
  
"Well, apparently she did, because they sure aren't there now, are they? Jeez...Ok, here's what I want you to do. I want you to send two SeeDs to each possible place they could be hiding, which there aren't very many. And once they are found, arrest them. But, do NOT kill them. I repeat. Do NOT kill them, I want to flaunt them around Garden, to set an example, then, I'll let you kill them. Understood?"  
  
Squall saluted. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
  
  
She had thought it was all over at that moment, but she had regained hope when the SeeDs came back empty handed, and that made her smile the rest of the way to Cid's office. She walked in the office, finding the other's already there waiting. Irvine and Selphie were sitting next to one another, Irvine whispering in her ear, and her giggling every few seconds. Edea didn't even want to guess what he was saying. Sqaull and Rinoa were standing next to one another, neither one talking to one another. Heh, I guess she's still not talking to him because of what happened. Zell was air boxing in a corner, and Quistis was sitting in a chair, tapping her foot imapatiently on the floor. And Cid, was sitting behind his desk. Where else would he be?, she thought. The other's looked up at her and stood, saying their hello's. "Well, is everyone ready?"  
  
Cid nodded. "Yes, come everyone. We don't want to be late."   
  
Everyone exited Cid's office and started for the Ragnarok. Once they reached the hangar, everyone boarded the Ragnarok and went to the small conference room, while Selphie and Irvine went to the cockpit. Soon after, they were speeding off towards Dollet.  
  
  
  
While everyone was doing this and that, Sorceress Adel was in the process of reguvinating her lost Sorceress powers down in the pits of Lunatic Pandora. Hundreds of Galbadian scientists were hard at work, some sitting behind computers, other's in the control room that controlled the generator for Adel's newly-created powers. These powers made her almost three times as powerful than when she ruled Esthar, and with this Galbadia planned to use to their advantage. First, they would let Adel get her revenge on Laguna Loire, Kiros Seagill, and Ward Zabac..the one's that were responsible for her being put out in space, in the first place. Then, they would carry out their plans, which was for world domination.   
  
  
  
Silvur and Seifer sat upstairs, leaning back in their chairs while sipping on a couple of beers, waiting for the bar to open up. Jack told them he would like them to work in shifts, one outside while the other worked inside, then they would switch. Both of them were kind of nervous, wondering if they would be noticed or not. Silvur sighed and looked at her watch. "You wanna take the first shift? Or should I?"  
  
He smirked. "Ladies first."  
  
"Thanks, smartass. You know, you did a good job of covering up that scar. I never knew you could do make-up like that." She smirked, and leaned back in her chair, propping her feet up on the table.  
  
"..Whatever, smartass."  
  
She gasped, then whispered. "Shh...you don't want to start sounding like...Squall, do you?"  
  
"Oh no! If I ever start sounding like puberty-boy...shoot me." They both started laughing as Jack came up the stairs, a big smile on his face. "You guys ready?"  
  
Silvur removed her feet from the table and stood. "Yep."  
  
Seifer finished his beer and stood. "Yeah. Let's get the show on the road."  
  
They both pulled on a pair of gloves, which were made of leather and covered the entire hand and a little ways past their wrists. They both started stretching, and cracked their knuckles and necks on the way downstairs. Raijin and Fujin were getting things ready behind the bar and setting up glasses, while Jack was taking the chairs that were stacked on the tables, and placing them on the floor. He looked up at them, then walked over. "Ok, so, who's taking the first shift outside?"  
  
Seifer pointed to Silvur. "Christian is. I'll take the second."  
  
Jack nodded. "Well, Christian, on you way out flip the Closed sign over to Open. I'll join you out there shortly to welcome everyone."  
  
Silvur nodded, then walked outside, flipping the sign to Open on her way out. Then leaned against the wall, placing her gloved hands in her pocket, and looked at the long line of people waiting to get inside. She was thankful that she didn't see their "guests of honor" in the crowd yet. She looked down at the silver dragon necklace, then quickly tucked it into her black turtleneck sweater. That was the last thing she wanted to lose while fighting some drunk idiot. A few moments later, Jack appeared and nodded to her. "It's time."  
  
"Alright. I'm ready." She stepped forward, and stood next to him, leaving   
her hands in the pocket's of her jacket.  
  
Jack turned to the anxious customers. "Welcome everyone. I appreciate you all coming to the Grand Opening of the Ruby Dragon Bar! I want this to be a place where you can come to unwind after a rough day, or just to come a have fun with friends. But, I am going to warn you now. We do NOT tolerate the following: fights, harrasment of the other customers, or of my staff. If you cannot accept these rules, my two bouncers will be happy escort you out. Violently if necessary, just remember that. Now that you all know this, the bar is open!" With that he turned and went inside, leaving Silvur to watch the crowd for troublemakers of any sort.  
  
  
  
Rinoa and the other's arrived outside of Dollet a little after dusk. Everyone was excited about seeing Quistis' father's bar. Edea and herself were more interested in keeping an eye out for Seifer and his friends. But once she saw the lights of the Ruby Dragon Bar coming into view, and having seen hide-nor-hair of Seifer, Silvur, Raijin, or Fujin, she started to relax. She smiled and took Squall by the hand, wanting to try and get his mind off of finding Silvur and the others. She looked up at him, and all he did was stare down at her, not smiling or anything, then look back at the long line of people waiting to get in the bar. They all stood in line for over half an hour before they saw the entrance to the bar, and the bouncer leaning against the wall, telling the people when it was okay to head in.   
  
  
  
So far everything had been going smoothly, the customer's waiting outside were very patient, the one's at the front of the line talking with her while they waited. She was in the middle of a conversation when she noticed the familiar faces farther back in the crowd. Whoa, well, here goes nothin'. She excused herself and stuck her head inside, looking for Jack. Finally he appeared from behind the bar. "What's up, Christian?"  
  
"Your daughter and her friend's are here, sir. Should I bring them right in?"  
  
"Umm..yes, yes. Please do. I already have a table ready." He went to walk away, but Silvur grabbed his shirt sleeve, causing him to turn back around. "Yes?"  
  
"Sir, I don't want to tell you how to run your bar, this is just my opinion, but I wouldn't do that. The customer's that have been waiting longer than they might not like it."  
  
"Hmm..I get what you mean. Ok, they'll just have to wait. Thanks for the advice Christian....now get back to work." He smirked, then went back behind the bar.  
  
Silvur ducked back outside and let in the next 20 customers, and looked back to where Squall and the other's were standing, a small smirk on her face.  
  
  
  
They had finally reached the stairs, which was near the bar entrance, and Rinoa sighed with relief. It seemed as if it had taken forever to get there, and the thought of sitting down seemed wonderful. She was talking with Selphie and Zell when the line moved, but the bouncer stopped them before they entered, making them the next customer's to enter. She couldn't help but think she had seen her somewhere before, so she tugged on her sleeve and asked. "Umm..excuse me, but have I met you before?"  
  
The young bouncer looked at her like she was weird, then grinned. "No ma'am. I don't think so."  
  
Rinoa laughed slightly. "I'm sorry. I guess I thought you were someone else."  
  
She shrugged. "It's okay. I get that alot. It's probably the hair."  
  
Rinoa laughed, and was about to say something when Quistis butted in. "Excuse me, I'm Quistis Trepe, your bosses daughter. Can we go in now?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm sorry Miss Trepe, but your father said even though you were here already, it wouldn't be fair to the other customer's. You'll just have to wait until I get the okay."  
  
Quistis scoffed and stepped back, letting Cid through. "Young lady, do you know who I am?"  
  
She scratched her head with a gloved hand. "Umm..Dick Clark?"  
  
"Excuse me? How dare you speak to the Headmaster of Balamb Garden in such a way?!" Squall piped in.  
  
She pretended to be embarassed. "Oh, sir. I am so sorry." She reached out to shake his hand, and did, then said. "But I still can't let you in until the boss says there is enough room."  
  
  
  
Silvur was having fun playing games with these people. Sure she didn't like making poor Edea and Rinoa wait, they did after all help them out of there, but when she looked at them..they actually seemed amused. Smiling, she brought her attention back to Cid. "What is your name young lady? I will report this to Mr. Trepe."  
  
Silvur just shrugged. "It's Christian Lloyd, and your more than welcome to. He won't really listen to you though, cuz I'm just doing my job. And if you keep on sir, I'm going to have to escort you out of here, violently if necessary."  
  
"Ha, you don't have the permission to do that!"  
  
"Sure, if you say so dude." She looked inside and finally got the okay from Jack, then turned to Cid and his group. "You can go in now. If you don't believe what I told you, just ask Mr. Trepe."  
  
"Fine, young lady. I will do just that!" Quistis and her friends walked into the bar, and were seated at their table by her father.   
  
Silvur looked at her watch. "Time for my shift change."  



	11. Chapter Eleven

[--Chapter Eleven--]  
  
  
  


Silvur yawned while she leaned against the rail of the stairs that lead up to the lounge-type area. So far, the night had been boring for her and Seifer, but great for Raijin, Fujin, and Jack. It was almost 1 a.m. and customers had finally stopped pouring in, and the line outside was gone, making it so Seifer was able to come inside. Even though there weren't many customers, she still stayed alert, mainly keeping an eye on Irvine Kinneas. Who, from what she could tell, was having a little too much to drink. When she looked over to Seifer, she wasn't surprised to see that he was watching the SeeDs too, causing the events of that night to run through her mind once again, for like the millionth time. She raised a gloved hand to the back of her head, feeling for the bump that had been left by Squall's gunblade when he hit her over the head. The bump was now gone, but she felt the scar that it left behind, but was brought out of her daydreaming when she heard a big rucus coming from the SeeD table.  
  
Irvine was standing nose to nose with a heavyset man, more of the bulky biker type than the bodybuilder type, but he could still crush Irvine like a bug if he wanted to. It was also apparent that both of them were drunk off their asses, but what they were fighting over, Silvur had no idea so she walked over to Seifer. "What's going on?"  
  
"Irvine started making passes and obscene gestures at that biker's guys woman, and from the look of it...he's not very happy."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "No shit Sherlock. Well, let's get in there before this get's really nasty." She tugged on her gloves to make sure they were on tight, and smacked a fist into her palm, doing a mock impersonation of Zell, which made Seifer laugh.   
  
"You know, you look just like chicken-wuss when you do that...just with better hair." He smirked and they both walked over to Irvine and the biker.  
  
Silvur walked behind Irvine, while Seifer decided it would be best if he handled the biker, and right when they were about to grab them, the biker pulled back his hand swung at Irvine, who ducked, causing Silvur to get hit instead. The biker's punch caught her in the cheek, a large cut appearing where his ring hit her. The wound was bleeding quite badly, but that didn't stop her from looking up at the biker, a smirk appearing on her face, telling him he had really fucked up. Before he could even defend himself, she had already charged forward, planting her elbow into his stomach, which caused him to fall backwards, and onto the floor. He lay coughing and wheezing on the floor, when she heard glass shatter, and looked behind her to see another biker on the floor, and a broken beer bottle in Rinoa's hand. She didn't have time to thank her though, for the brawl had already begun. She looked over to the bar and whistled for Raijin and Fujin to come help, and saw them immediately throw off their aprons and hop over the bar.  
  
Silvur ran up to the nearest biker, who's back was turned to her, and heel dropped him, sending him to the floor. Damn, I'm good! She grinned at the thought, but didn't have much time for celebration, for she was being surrounded by four of the big biker's friends. One of them smirked and broke open a whiskey bottle on a table, and motioned for her to come forward. "Come on little girly, show me what you got!"  
  
Silvur raised an eyebrow. "Girly? Mister, you have no idea who you're fucking with."  
  
"Hahahaha, humor me then!" They started chuckling as they circled her, each one now holding some sort of weapon.  
  
"Well, I usually don't humor idiots...but for you, I think I'll make an acception." She stood alert, waiting and watching for the one who would be stupid enough to make the first move. Finally, one of the guys behind her came forward, running as fast as he could, and was immediately knocked to the floor when his stomach came in contact with Silvur's hiking boots. She looked at the other's and didn't wait for them to make a move, with quicksilver speed, she charged forward, hitting one guy with a Triple Jab and a kick to the stomach. Once he was down, she turned to the last two, and as they charged forward, she hit them with a triple roundhouse kick, easily knocking them to the floor. As she turned around, she saw Edea being harassed by a couple of thugs, and rushed forward at them, jumping in the air and spinning her left leg around, kicking the two in the back of the head, and when she landed, she quickly spun sideways, bringing her right leg around this time, hitting one of them square in the back, incapacitating him, but not enough to paralyze him. In the corner of her eye she saw the other go to get up, and did a quick leg sweep, knocking his feet out from under him, and as he fell she heard his head hit one of the tables, which most likely knocked him out cold. She looked at Edea. "You alright?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I am fine. Thank you for helping me."  
  
"Just doing my job." She shrugged and headed over to where Seifer was trying to fight almost 10 guys at once. She simply strode up behind one of them and kicked him in the back of the head, and followed it with a heel drop to the guys stomach. He cried out in pain, and held his stomach. Silvur just smirked and turned to the next drunk, where she grabbed him by the collar and thew him into at least four of the other's, all of them falling to the ground. What was funny to her was when Raijin came out of nowhere and jumped across the four while they were on the ground, and the sight of their eye's nearly popping out of their sockets was a Kodak moment. She glanced over in Fujin's direction, and saw she had everything pretty much covered, especially when she kicked a guy in the balls. When she turned around to start fighting again, she was caught off-guard by a beer bottle coming right at her, and all she felt was the glass breaking as it tore a long cut across her forehead, her vision quickly blurring red, which she knew was because of the blood, she used a sleeve of her jacket to wipe it away. Kneeling, she looked up at the guy holding the bottle and quickly came forward, hitting him in the chest with her elbow, secretly using a small Fire spell to increase the damage since she still had her GF junctioned to her. The force of the impact knocked the brawler back against the wall, and he fell to the floor, holding his chest and trying to catch his breath. He looked up and said in a wheezing voice. "What the helll...", he coughed,"..was that?"  
  
Silvur just smirked and blew him a kiss, then went back to fighting. Heh, guess it was a good thing I took those Tae Kwon Do lesson's after all. The cut across her forehead was still bleeding badly, the blood still blurring her vision, and she used her jacket sleeve again to wipe it away. Ahh..the life of a bouncer..hell, this is even more fun that being a SeeD. She grinned and came up behind one of the few drunk brawlers still standing and swooped down, using her hands to push her legs up and into the middle of the guys back, making him fly off the floor and crash onto a table nearby. Yeah, this is definitely better.   
  
  
  
About half an hour later the bar was completely empty, except for Jack and his employees, and a couple of SeeD's who had stayed behind to help clean up the mess, Quistis being one of them. The posse was a little nervous to have them stick around, they had afterall, almost killed them. Raijin and Fujin were cleaning up behind the bar, while Jack, Quistis, Seifer, Edea, and Zell were either sweeping up shards of glass, or picking tables that were broken. Silvur was upstairs trying to clean the cuts that were on her face, she had managed to clean and put a bandage on the cut that was on her left cheek. While the one across the forehead was a little tougher. Since it was in just about the same place Seifer's scar was, she wasn't able to put a bandage on it. She winced when the alcohol she used to clean it touched the wound. "Shit!" She dropped the small dropper she was using in the sink and placed a gauze to it. The sting just added to the headache she had. She sighed, and picked up the dropper, then continued cleaning the wound.  
  
  
  
After they finished cleaning up, Edea headed upstairs to sit and rest for a few moments. All the excitement from the brawl had her tired, and wary. That was the first time she had ever been in something like that, and it was the last time, she told herself. When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw one the boucer's leaning back in a chair with her feet propped on the table, and she was holding what appeared to be an icepack in between her eyes. She had the premonition that she had seen the young lady before, where, she couldn't seem to place it. Edea walked over, and sat in the chair infront of her. "Busy night, huh?"  
  
She just nodded. "Yes ma'am."  
  
Edea motioned to the icepack. "What happened? Did you get hit?"  
  
"Heh, I think 'hit' is an understatement." She removed the pack to reveal a scar running from above her left eye, down the bridge of her nose, ending close to her right eye..very similar to Seifer's. Which immediately made her think of Silvur...and after she studied the young lady for a few moments, she realized that was exactly who she was talking to. She slowly leaned in closer and whispered. "Silvur?"  
  
She jumped in surprise, nearly falling backwards, but managed to regain her balance. Silvur looked up at Edea, then whispered. "How did you know? I mean..the other's..they didn't.."  
  
Edea sighed, then smiled. "Calm down, my child. I'm not the only one who suspected it was you. Rinoa told me she thought it was you after we got in here. And from the way you talked to my husband and Squall, I started to believe her." She gave a small chuckle. "You and Seifer were the only one's I've known to talk to my Cid in such a manner."  
  
That comment made Silvur smile, then she frowned. "Your not going to tell them, are you?"  
  
"Of course not, child. I helped save your hides, so do you really think I would turn you in now?"  
  
"Oh, guess that was kind of a dumb question, huh?"  
  
Edea nodded. "I'm glad to know you all are doing good for yourselves here. I'm sorry things couldn't have turned out differently, but you can't change fate."  
  
Silvur smiled. "It's not your fault Mrs. Kramer. I just wasn't ment to be a SeeD, I guess. I'm too much of a rule breaker, must run in the family."  
  
Edea nodded. "Well, I certainly can't be calling you and the other's by your old names infront of the other's, so what are your 'undercover' names, or whatever you call them?"  
  
Silvur laughed. "Just call them fake names. Mine is Christian Lloyd, Seifer's is William Lloyd, he's posing as my brother. Raijin's is Jay Rand, and Fujin's is Janey Lockston."  
  
She nodded. "Okay...Christian."  
  
Silvur laughed, and slowly stood. "Well, I'm going downstairs. Coming?"  
  
She stood as well. "Yes, and I don't think I'm ever going to a bar again!" They both laughed and walked down the stairs. Edea was happy for the posse, what she didn't know was that, no matter what, she could never save them from their fate....their...destiny.


	12. Chapter Twelve

[--Chapter Twelve--]  


  
  
  
Even though Adel was "sleeping" as the scientists called it, her mind was fully aware of what was going on, and she couldn't wait until she could get revenge on that little pest, Laguna Loire. He was the one responsible for being stuck in that damn chamber in outer space, him and her knight, who she thaught was loyal to her. But no, he didn't believe in the same things she did, and therefore, left her to be placed in that hell of a place. She wanted revenge on him too, wanted him to die, but she knew that wouldn't happen, he was gone. Although, she knew he had had a pupil, an apprentice, as most would call it. She knew because of the necklace, which contained the GF she had given to him, but now, it belonged to a young woman, one with many troubles, from what she could tell. And for some odd reason, Adel was afraid of her...and at how powerful she was.   
  
She could feel the rush of her powers reguvinating, it was bliss to her. Almost as if something warm was running through her. It was powerful, yet...soft at the same time. Even though her powers wouldn't be fully restored for another three weeks, she decided to use what she had, enough to mess with peoples minds, to create a little havoc in a few choice peoples lives...one being the master of the silver dragon, Xavier.  
  
  
  
After sitting at a table with Quistis, Edea, and Zell, Silvur's headache was beginning to get worse. She had been listening to Quistis and Zell talk about "the traitor's" for the last 30 minutes and it was starting to aggrivate her. Argh..why won't they shut the hell up? Now I know why Seifer sided with the sorceress in the first place. She simply rolled her eyes, and stood up from the table, heading outside to get some fresh air.   
  
The town of Dollet was quiet at the moment, the night air cool and welcoming. At least it doesn't smell like the rotten fish, unlike Balamb....which was nasty as hell! She grinned and leaned up against the wall, crossing her arms and resting her chin against her chest. Man, I'm tired. What time is it anyway? She looked at her watch and saw it was a little past 1 a.m., her eyes were starting to get heavy, and after a few minutes she finally gave in and nodded off to sleep, still leaning against the wall.  
  
  
~Dreaming~  
  
A young girl, around five years old, was kneeling next to a row of graves. The smudges of dirt on her face showing that she had dug them herself. Tears were running down dirty cheeks. She had just seen her family brutally murdered, and had to bury them. She leaned over, placing a hand to one of the graves, whispering with a shaky voice. "I..I'm s..sorry." With that, she stood up, looking at the graves one last time, then turned and started walking back in the direction of Timber, not knowing what she was going to do now that she was on her own. I'll make it somehow, I have to avenge my family's death. Even though she was only five, she was currently aware of the Sorceress War that was going on at the time, and with Sorceress Adel, who was responsible for all this. Adel....you better hope someone kill's you, because if they don't...your MINE! You're responsible for all this, I know it!  
  
She finally stopped walking once she reached Obel Lake. She sat down next to the edge of the water, looking down at her reflection. When suddenly a different face appeared, a woman's face to be exact. She immedaitely recognized it as Adel. The face just smiled, and from out of nowhere the water starting moving upwards, forming the shape of Adel's rather manly figure, almost as if she was growing from the water. The young girl quickly backed up, when the figure pointed a finger made of liquid at her, smiling at the same time and whispered. "Silvur...you'll..be..my..knight! If not...you're fate will be to die, just like your cousin's! I promise.., hahaha." Before she could puzzle out what just happened, she felt something touch her shoulder....  
  
~End dream~  
  
  
Silvur jumped awake at the touch, and swung a fist around, whizzing by the person's face. "Ahhh!"  
  
She turned around to see Quistis on the ground, apparently she had to duck to avoid Silvur's fist. Damn, why did she have to duck? "Oh, I'm terribly sorry Ms. Trepe." Ugh..I hate having to be nice to her..but then, I don't want to get fired either. She held out a hand to help her up, and hoisted Quistis up once she took it. "Once again, I'm sorry. You surprised me." Heh, more like scared the crap outta me, but I'm sure as hell not about to admit that to her!  
  
Quistis nodded. "It's ok..Christian, right?"  
  
"Yep. That's me."She pointed a thumb to her chest, grinnning.   
  
Quistis smiled, then frowned when she looked up at Silvur's face. "What happened? Did you get that during the fight?"  
  
"Yeah, but hey, that's the life of a bouncer. Getting hurt comes with the job." She shrugged, and turned her attention to the quiet street.  
  
"I guess I can see your point. It's kinda like being a SeeD, but you have to work everynight and don't get paid as much. Am I right?"  
  
Heh, no! Jeez, and to think she's an instructor...must be the blonde in her. Silvur smirked slightly at her own thought, then turned to Quistis. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Quisits cocked her head at Silvur. "You don't talk much, do you?"  
  
"No, I'm usually more talkative than this. My head is just killing me right now, that's all."  
  
"Oh, do you need a Cure spell?"  
  
"No." She was trying to get her to go away by not saying much, but apparently it wasn't working too well. She yawned, using a gloved hand to cover her mouth, and looked up once again to see Quistis staring at her, and frowned. "Got an eye problem?"  
  
"No..no. You just remind me of someone, I'm just trying to figure out who that is."  
  
...Suckers...She laughed to herself, and turned towards the door. "Well, I'm going back inside. You comin'?"  
  
"Oh..uh..yes. I am."   
  
Silvur opened the door only to meet the other's just as they were leaving, and jumped back to avoid bumping into Zell and Edea. "Oh, you're closing up for the night Jack?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. Oh! Christian, Mr. Kramer just called from the hotel, and has invited us to spend the day at garden tomorrow."  
  
This took Silvur by surprise, but didn't let it show, and simply nodded. "Dude, that's awesome! I've always wanted to see that place, it looks huge in the pictures I've seen." She looked over at Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin, only to see them with the same excited looks on their faces. But on the inside, all four of them were nervous about going back to garden. Well..it would give me a chance to get my gunblade back...dirty bastards, I can't believe they took my weapon. Well..one of my weapons anyway. She smiled as they started walking down the street, pressing a hand against the necklace under her sweater. That was her real weapon, her GF. She turned to her friends, who were now walking along side her, and whispered. "Hey, do you think anyone at Garden would recongnize us?"  
  
Fujin shook her head, along with Raijin and Seifer. "I don't think they would. I mean, Squall and the other's didn't."  
  
"I know..but Edea did, and Rinoa."  
  
"Yeah, that's true...but they were the one's who helped us escape, not to mention Rinoa's a sorceress, and Edea still has some of her powers."  
  
"True. Anyways, try and keep a low profile while we're there. To tell you the truth, I was hoping I'd never have to step foot in that damn place again, I know all of you feel the same way."  
  
Raijin said enthusiastically. "For real, ya know. I like this new life, it's great, ya know."  
  
Seifer nodded, a grin on his face. "For once I agree with Raijin. Especially when I saw one of those biker guys hit Squall dead in the nose." That last comment made the other's burst into laughter, earning them looks from the SeeD's walking infront of them."  
  
"Dude, I am so gonna laugh when I see him tomorrow, his nose is going to be the size of a grown Chocobo's beak!" Silvur doubled over laughing, having to lean on Seifer for support, which wasn't much considering he was leaning on Fujin, and her on Raijin. "You know, I just thought of one good thing about going back to garden."  
  
Seifer looked at her. "What's that?"  
  
"The..hot-dogs!"  
  
"Jeez, you sound like Chicken-wuss over there." He pointed at Zell.  
  
"Oh god! Somebody slap me!"  
  
Raijin reached over and gently slapped her. "There ya go."  
  
"Hey! I was only kidding."  
  
"Heh, the jokes on you then, ya know?"  
  
Seifer smirked and did an impersonation of Fujin's old voice. "RAIJIN! JOKE? IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
"Asshole!" Before Seifer could react Fujin kicked him in the shin..hard. Making Silvur and Raijin laugh at Seifer, who was now hopping around on one foot. "Ow..Fuj, that hurt, ya know?" And that just made them all laugh even more, since he now sounded like Raijin.   
  
Silvur finally spoke up. "No, here's on for ya. Who does this remind you of?" She took a step back, looking behind her to make sure the SeeD's weren't watching them, then turned back to the others. "Ok, here it goes." She stood up, her back straight with her arms crossed, then all of a sudden acted as if she pulled out a whip, and was lashing it around, making all sorts of sounds that were supposed to be whip cracks. And when she was done, the other's were fighting off laugter.   
  
"Oh, that's an easy one. It's Quistis." Seifer turned and stood next to Silvur, and started to do his own impression, making believe he was thrashing a whip around, and once he was finished, he looked to the other's with a serious look on his face. "I am Quistis Trepe, here me roar!" He smirked, then made a tiny meowing sound, and immediately started laughing along with the rest of the posse. Not noticing Quistis and Zell walking   
towards them.  
  
"What's so funny you guys?"  
  
Each of them looked up at the two SeeDs, seeing that they were clueless that both or them was the butt of their jokes, then looked at each other and bursted into laughter once again. Finally after a minute or so, Silvur looked up, tears starting to form due to all the laughing she had been doing. "Oh, nothing. Just unwinding, that's all."  
  
Zell spoke up. "Oh, well, we were just wonderin' if you guys would want to train with us in the training center tomorrow. I mean, we know you don't have GF's and all, so we'll just fight easy monster's. Whad'ya say?"  
  
The looked from one to another, then back to Quistis and Zell. "Sure. Sounds like fun."   
  
"Cool! Hey, maybe I could teach you guys a couple of moves. I'm a master in the field of martial arts."  
  
Silvur raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "Uhh..yeah. Whatever dude. Well, this is our place right here. See ya tomorrow." Him? Teach me some moves? Damn..that's too funny! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

[--Chapter Thirteen--]  
  
  
  


~Dream~  
  
  
Silvur and Seifer sat at Edea's feet, a smile on their faces. It felt good to be back by her cousin's side. As kids, they were inseperable, until that tragic day, and now..after 12 years, they were together again. It was as if nothing had changed. As kids, they always were the best at everything; sports, fighting, their class studies, etc. Even when they weren't together fighting as a team, they both were powerful, but when together...they were nearly unstoppable. Silvur was just about to get transferred to Balamb to take her field exam, and Seifer had already pledged himself to being Edea's knight. Know, they were Edea's knights, for Silvur had pledged her loyalty to Edea just two days ago.   
  
Now, they were preparing for a battle against Balamb Garden. First, they would ram Balamb, then proceed to launch paratrooper's and moto-trooper's into the Garden. Once that was finished, and the others in Balamb Garden incapacitated, Edea and her knights would make their appearance, and she would let her knights have their fun..which would be finishing off the SeeDs who attacked her in Deling City. This brought wicked smile's to her and Seifer's faces. She looked up at Edea from where she was sitting on the steps infront of her, her gunblade resting by her feet, and smiled. Edea smiled back, and looked to her and Seifer, and spoke softly, as if she were speaking to her own children. "It's almost time my precious knights. Seifer, I want you to go check on the trooper's, and direct them. Silvur, I want you to lead the cadet's and ground troops. I will summon you once I am ready to enter Balamb Garden.", she placed a hand on one of Seifer's cheeks, then one on Silvur's, "Now go, and make me proud."  
  
They both nodded, bowing as they stood. "We will not fail you." And, giving her one last nod, they both exited what once was Headmaster Martine's office via the elevator. Upon arriving on the second floor, they immediately checked their junctions, and went down the steps that lead to the first floor. When they reach the main hall, they stopped. "Okay, Silvur. Wait for my signal, then you lead the troops and cadets into battle."  
  
"Alright. Oh..and Seifer, be careful."  
  
"You too cuz." With that, they went their separate ways. Seifer to the area with all the moto and para-troopers, while Silvur went to the entrance where all the troops and cadets waited. Her heart was beating fast, like it always did before a battle, it excited her and helped her focus more on what needed to be done. They were approaching Balamb Garden now, apparently they were going to ram them. "Hold on everybody, this is going to be rough!" She grabbed ahold of a railing, holding on tightly as Galbadia Garden shook from the impact. That was when she heard the revving of engines, and looked up to see the moto-troopers already soaring acrosss and landing in the Quad of Balamb Garden, when she noticed something blue hanging from a broken off piece of the Quad.."What the hell is that? Oh well, no time to worry about it now, they should fall right into our palms any second..." She grinnned as Balamb Garden started to maneuver around them, getting in position to ram Galbadia Garden. She turned to her troops, "This is it, once we land, I want you all to come out screaming and ready to fight. Give your all for the Sorceress Edea, and she will reward you handsomely.", she raised her gunblade high in the air. "FOR EDEA!! AND FOR GALBADIA!!" The cadets and troops raised their weapons hight and started cheering, getting themselves pumped for the ground strike.   
  
The ram from Balamb Garden caused to them to land, albeit roughly, and leading the charge, Silvur being the first out. She immediately started battling with Irvine, knocking him out and going on to the next person who stood in her way. This one was no ordinayr foe, he fought just as gracefully and deadly as she did, meeting her every slash with his daggers, which seemed clear at first glance. After dueling for almost 20 minutes, her attention was caught by two people running across the battlefield towards Galbadia Garden, and she knew it was the same people who had first been assigned with assassinating Edea. She went back to fighting and was tired of fooling with the little Balamb cadet, she had more important matters at hand, and once he made a mistake, she immediately sent her gunblade across his chest, some of his blood spurting onto her coat. As he fell, she brought her Hyperion up to deliver the final blow, but was caught by surprise when the young cadet leg-sweeped her, and she fell to the ground. He was about to deliver a deadly blow to her, when a Galbadian soldier kicked him in the face. Silvur stood and nodded to the soldier, "Don't kill him, apprehend him if possible, Edea could use someone with his skills.", then she remembered the two assassins slipping into Galbadia Garden. She fought her way through the crowd, taking out any Balamb SeeD's or cadets who got in her way with a few slashes of her gunblade. After fighting her way through the fighting her way through the battling crowd for about 30 minutes, she finally reached the side entrance that the two people had entered earlier, and immediately headed for the third floor.  
  
Upon reaching the third floor, she found no one was there, which made her worry. She waited for a few moments, and smiled when she heard the sounds of battle coming from the auditorium beneath her. She immediately turned and headed back down, and ran across past the waiting room, to the balcony above the main hall, and continued up a small set of stairs that lead to the auditorium. Once she entered, the sight before her was heart-clenching, her cousin Seifer, lay on the floor and Edea in a trance of some sort above them. She stood to the side, hiding in the shadows, when suddenly a bright flash of light appeared, and mysteriously, it stayed. That's when the figure appeared over Seifer, although this time it wasn't Ultamecia..it was Adel, and she knelt beside Seifer. It was when she looked over in Silvur's direction, that she felt a shiver go up and down her spine, a shiver of fear, which is something she had never felt before, for she feared nothing or no one. Adel smiled, for she knew that Silvur was afraid, and placed a sharp fingernail at Seifer's throat, and said, "You will be my knight..or I'll kill off each person you care about, one by one...slowly, and", Adel's grin widened. "painfully!" At that, Seifer awoke and a look of terror crossed his face, and Adel slowly dragged the claw-like nail across his neck, making him scream in pain.   
  
"NO!!!" Silvur drew her gunblade and charged forward at Adel, the gunblade in her right hand, while her right hand was out infront of her, a powerful Firaga spell slowly building around it.   
  
Adel quickly finished off Seifer, and threw him aside like he was nothing, and stood focusing her attention on Silvur. She started laughing and raised her right hand high above her, and sent it down quickly, along with a powerful Meteor spell, which came crashing down on Silvur, and before Silvur could recover, she raised her left hand in the air, forming a large lighting bolt, and sent it flying at Silvur. Silvur manuevered to the side, causing the bolt to strike her in the side, instead of the stomach where it would have surely finished her off. When she turned back to face Adel, she found that Adel was gone. Looking around confused, the room returned back to normal, and she saw Edea walking away with her would-be assassins. Silvur didn't follow, for if she did, they would most likely kill her. She looked back to where Seifer's body lay, but found it missing too...."  
  
  
~End of Dream~  
  
  
  
Silvur awoke in a cold sweat, her legs tangled in the sheets of her bed. She looked around, and finally realized it was just a really terrible nightmare. "Ugh...I definitely need to stop watching those scary movies before I go to sleep." She considered going back to sleep, but thought it would be pointless since she would have to get up in an hour anyway. So she settled for going into the living room and watching TV for awhile. She threw the sheets off her and stepped out of bed, stopping to put on a pair of fuzzy chocobo slippers, and headed out of her room to the living room. Upon enetering, she was startled to find everyone else awake as well. They looked up at her and the looks on their faces told her that she wasn't the only one to have a bad night. "You guys have nightmares too?"  
  
Seifer nodded. "Yeah, anything with Adel is a nightmare."  
  
Silvur's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Holy shit! You mean she was in   
your's too?"  
  
"Yeah, she was in your's? This is really weird, cuz she was in mine, Raijin's, and Fujin's too."  
  
Raijing nodded. "Yeah, scary, ya know."  
  
Fujin simply nodded, then looked to the other's. "What do you think this means?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, Adel's dead, right? I think we might have got hit one too many time's last night, and it knocked a couple of screws loose." Silvur grinned.  
  
Seifer smirked. "Silvur, you didn't have any screws for them to knock loose, but I guess you're right."  
  
"Yeah..yeah..whatever." She waved a hand as if she was shooing him away, and yawned. She walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a rather large mug to the top. "God...I really am not in the mood to put up with Quistis, Zell, Irvine..", she shivered, "and Selphie today." She went over sat down in her favorite chair, an old and too soft recliner that didn't even recline, and it's bluish color looked more like it had more gray in it than blue.   
  
"Ughh..I totally agree, ya know. I think I would rather be trapped in a   
closet with a hungry Grendel or kiss a Marlboro, ya know."  
  
Seifer smirked. "I would rather spend a day with those idiots Biggs and Wedge than with those guys."  
  
Silvur took a sip of her coffee, then added. "I, actually, would prefer being stuck on either the Island Closest to Hell, or the Island Closest to Heaven for a day, than be stuck on the Ragnarok for an hour with them."  
  
"Here, here!" Fujin raised her coffee mug in a toast, and the other's did   
the same.   
  
"Anyways, what time are we leaving?" She looked over the rim of her mug as she took a sip.  
  
"I have no idea. I guess we should just go to the hotel and wait."  
  
"Sounds good to me."   
  
"Yep, ya know. Heh, maybe if we could give them a wake up call, ya know."  
  
Silvur laughed as she stood up from her chair and walked into the kitchen, placing her mug in the sink. "I'm going to get dressed, you guys should do the same."  
  
She walked the bathroom, took a shower and brushed her teeth, then headed to her room and looked in the closet, trying to pick out something to wear. After a few minutes of debating, she finally picked out a pair of black jeans, with a white tanktop and a blue longsleeved, loose fitting jersey, which had a black hood and black sleeves, which covered up most of her hands, stopping at her knuckles. She grabbed her brown hiking boots and sat down on the bed, then proceeded to put them on. Before leaving the room she brushed her hair and, since it was apparent she was going to have a bad hair day, she covered it with a red Dollet Chocobo Wrangler's baseball cap, which she always wore backwards, and looked in the mirror. Heh, now I look every bit the street thug they think I am....that's a good thing.   
  
She walked back into the living room, where the other's stood waiting and dressed. Seifer wearing a pair of loose cargo jeans with a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles. Raijin in a pair of baggy shorts and a jersey almost similar to Silvur, except it was yellow. Fujin was wearing a pair of jeans with a black tanktop and a black jean jacket that apparently belonged to either Seifer or Raijin because it was too big for her. She couldn't help but laugh as they headed out the door. "You guys, people are going to be hiding everything they own when we get to garden."  
  
Raijin was puzzled. "What do you mean, ya know?"  
  
Seifer laughed and hit him on the back of the head. "She means they are going to think we are nothing but common street thugs. I mean, we do look like we could play the part."  
  
"Yeah...well, we might as well play it. I mean, picking on people and stuff, no need to steal..unless I happen to come across my gunblade." They left the apartment, Silvur locking the door behind them, and walked down the quiet streets of Dollet, towards the Dollet Hotel. 


End file.
